Taken
by moulinrouge32
Summary: In what seems a routine raiding, Nami is taken captive by a pirate Captain who has a powerful devil fruit ability. What is Robin's plan to save her? Might be a little LuNa
1. Chapter 1

Thought I'd take a break from romance. Here's the first chapter in: Taken.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUSEN!" I heard as I scurried across the deck towards the other ship, the wind and rain whipping my hair into a frenzy and soaking my bathing suit and capris. Everything around me was utter chaos, which was perfect for what I was about to do. Usopp was attempting to sink the _other_ pirate ship that had decided to attack us when another pirate ship was _already _attacking us, and he'd already carved a pretty good chunk out of its side despite the limited visibility from the weather. Sanji was kicking all those who were stupid enough to try and board off the railings and into the churning ocean below. Brook and Zoro were facing head on those who had gotten through Sanji, and the screams of horror told me that they were getting the job done. Chopper was in heavy point, tending to some sword cuts Robin had received from sending arms to the enemy ship's side to push their cannons into the ocean. Franky was trying to steer the ship clear of being sandwiched between the other two. Luffy, laughing the entire time, was currently launching their cannon balls back at them and stretching his arm to punch people on the other side. As for me, I was on a mission to steal the treasure off the first opposing ship.

I had no intention of fighting my way through. I was simply going to use the chaos to my advantage and slip onto the ship without being seen, find the treasury, load it up into bags, and then cart each bag back to Sunny. Hopefully it would have to take more than one trip; _our _treasury was certainly at its end. I needed to replenish it and fast, or we would be screwed when we reached the next island.

I noticed that Sanji had just cleared a boarding plank near the back of the ship, and nobody seemed tempted to try boarding that one again, so I decided to use it as my own personal one. I used my Climatact to balance myself as I crossed and hopped into enemy territory, ducking into the first doorway I found.

It was a hallway with two doors on either side before stairs led further down. I cautiously made my way toward the stairs, noting that all the crewmembers must be needed up on deck to fight our monstrous crew of 9 people. I smiled at that.

As I descended I held my Climatact at the ready. Even though everyone was needed to fight they usually spared at least one or two people to guard the treasure, knowing that people like me will steal it while everyone's busy. Sure enough as I peered around the next corner there were two burly men holding rifles guarding a heavy looking wooden door. I smirked. Found it.

_Now to commence the three part plan_. It was a foolproof plan that had gotten me through countless raiding's. It seemed that no matter where I sailed in the world, pirate guards were all stupid idiots.

Part one: catch the enemy off guard.

I hid my Climatact behind my back so it was perfectly aligned with my back and leg and they wouldn't immediately see it. I fluffed my hair and pinched my cheeks to give them a little color and, licking my lips to give them that extra shine, I stepped right out in front of two very shocked guards.

Part two: make them lower their guard.

I lowered my voice a few notches and slurred my words together.

_"Hello boys~" _Work it, work it. _"It seems as if I've been taken captive. Could you direct me to a room so I can wait for our _dear _Captain to come back? Hmm?"_

Their jaws dropped. I was putting on my most smoldering "look", twirling my hair as I spoke and drawing circles with my foot. I suppose it also helped that I was dripping wet.

"They get more bold every year don't they?" said the one on the right. "How about you come over here instead and forget our _dear_ Captain for now?" he offered. I looked at his greasy face and almost puked.

Part three: make them realize how stupid they were to let their guard down.

_"Well, you're the boss." _I shrugged and sauntered over to them. The second man seemed to not be quite as dense as the first, because he was eyeing the hand that held my Climatact behind my back, but his suspicion would be for nothing in about two seconds. Two steps away from grease face's outstretched arm I whipped out my Climatact and sent a bolt of lightning through the both of them, feeling smug at the sound of their unconscious fried bodies hitting the ground. The others may have had strength on their side, but I had cunning.

I stepped over them and tried opening the door. Of course, it was locked. I took a bobby pin from behind my ear and picked the lock. There was a click and I pushed it open to see mountains of gold, diamonds, rubies and jewelry. I almost fainted. It was my dream come true!

I quickly started to shove whatever I could get my hands on inside the bags lining the walls. It makes it easy for when the crew wants to take some money out of it, but it also makes it super easy for thieves to steal it as well. With years of experience under my belt I made quick work of bundling every last piece of gold up. Now in a room full of bags I counted how many trips I would have to make. Eight. And that's assuming I could lift these enormous bags. But when it came to money, I'd make it happen. I folded up my Climatact and hefted the first one over my shoulder, making my way up the stairs and back outside. Usopp had managed to sink the other ship before it had even got a chance to board, and almost every pirate on this ship was unconscious or badly beaten. It looked like the battle was drawing to a close; I'd have to hurry.

After six more trips, there was finally only one more. Of course that's when the fit decided to hit the shan. I had made it as far as the boarding plank, making my way across it when the Captain himself decided to make a guest appearance.

"Oh dear, what happened out here? Did my horribly incompetent crew lose _again_? And to a crew of 9 people no less," he drawled, walking among the unconscious bodies of his crew with his hands in his pockets like he was taking a stroll through his garden and admiring the daisies. This wasn't good. I had learned from experience that the scariest and most powerful enemies were the people who never lost their cool and acted nonchalantly about everything. This guy was trouble, I could tell.

The last pirate being sent flying by Zoro, the whole crew turned their attention onto the man. The grin was off Luffy's face and replaced with a determined look, like he too realized that this guy was bad news. I saw Robin do a head check and notice I was missing. She scanned the ship until she saw me crossing and gave me a look that said, "Hurry". I didn't need to be told twice.

I started to walk faster across the plank with my load, but in my rush to get back to Sunny I slipped a little on the wet wood and almost fell off. It was either me or the treasure, and despite what everyone thinks I value my life a _little_ more than treasure, so I let the bag fall into the ocean as I grabbed onto the plank and held on, dangling 30 feet in the air.

"Nami!" I heard Robin cry in an uncharacteristically worried voice.

"Oho! And what do we have here? A damsel in distress?" Dear Kami he noticed me. And I was in the most vulnerable position right now too. There was no cunning that could get me out of this one.

"Don't you touch her!" I heard Luffy yell from Sunny.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Strawhat Luffy. Then that must be the infamous "cat thief" Nami I presume? It isn't hard to guess noting the seven bags of my treasure that now lie on the deck of your ship." I felt the plank dip as if someone had stepped on it, and before I knew it the Captain was standing right over me.

His hair was long and brown and neatly combed, dripping off the ends and into my upturned face. He had a little goatee and a large, white smile. He was wearing a suit much like Sanji's, only he wore a cravat instead of a tie. All in all he was rather handsome, but his eyes ruined the affect. They were cold and lifeless, like a beetle's. I shivered.

"You are just as beautiful in real life as you are in your wanted poster. I could use someone of your talent on my crew. You would probably be the only useful one here," he said, surveying his incapacitated crew.

"I already have a crew!" I shouted and attempted to haul myself up. I failed. He laughed.

"Then I'll just have to separate you from them won't I?" He said, smiling down at me. I swallowed hard.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" It seemed Luffy had had enough of talking. The man dodged it easily. Then he did something strange; he took one hand out of his pocket and pointed at the sea. At first nothing happened, and then I felt something wet creep up my legs and wrap around my torso, lifting me up in the air. I looked down to see myself wrapped in water like a blanket. I tried pushing it away but, well, it was water. Instead my hands got caught within it and the water rose farther up to my neck, pinning my arms at their sides. I freaked.

"Ironic, isn't it?" He drawled, "that a devil fruit user has control over the very thing that makes him weak? It's quite handy if I do say so myself."

"Luffy! Guys! Help me!" I yelled, writhing in my watery prison. That only seemed to make it tighter. I couldn't understand why they weren't coming to my aid, but once I looked around I understood. He was using me as a shield. If they tried to attack they would hit me. I growled and glared at him, but he only smiled.

"Nami! Hang on! We'll get you out of this!" I heard Luffy saying. I looked back at him to see the crew holding him back. Robin must have already made a plan and told them not to act yet. I nodded to him, trying to look brave and keep the tears from spilling.

The Captain beckoned with his hand and I floated over to him and onto the ship. He kicked the boarding planks over the side. Then with an extravagant gesture with both arms, made a huge wave haul the Thousand Sunny and my nakama far out of sight.

Chapter 2 coming soon! (Probably after exams)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Had to wait until after exams were finished to write this.

It's amazing: I am now officially done high school! Now I'm so looking forward to a summer filled with partying and lots of free time which I'll try and use to write ;)

So I forgot to do this last time so if you read the first chapter or my other story "Marco Polo" just note that unfortunately:

**I Do Not Own One Piece. **(A girl can only dream, right?)

Bon Appetite!

The sound of groaning hit my ears, and I felt a pang of guilt. I never minded watching the guys beat the crap out of our enemies, but then again I had never been this up close and personal with the aftermath before. I was currently in a room filled with the wounded and depressed, whining about their concussions or sword cuts and the fact that even the cute fuzzy _reindeer _had turned out to be a monster.

No one minded me. I didn't blame them; I was sending off an aura that clearly said "Don't mess with me". I had pretended to be a captive and now I actually _was _a captive. Stupid Karma.

I sat on a bunker hugging my knees to my chest, tired of listening to their complaining and wanting nothing more than to be back on the Thousand Sunny where everything was normal, (or at least as normal as my crew got). My weapon had been confiscated, so the escape plans I was trying to think of were pretty sucky. _Trying_ was the key word. Right then the words that the (so far nameless) Captain had said before shoving me down here were repeating themselves over inside my head.

_"At 6 o'clock meet me in the Captain's courters for dinner. Do not be late."_

I shuddered. I hoped dinner was the _only _reason he wanted me there.

I sighed, resting my head on my knees. That's when I noticed a small boy inching his way towards me. Skinny legs and arms were stuck through the holes of a ratty tee shirt and shorts. Long, orange bangs hid an invisible pair of eyes, which seemed to be trained on me. Below them a dusting of freckles covered a petite nose. The kid looked to be only about 10 years old. I guessed that he was probably a ship's boy.

As I watched he neared my bunk, and seeming to forget his shyness marched right up to me and came to an abrupt halt, clearing his throat loudly. Some of the men stopped their moaning to listen. I lowered my knees and said,

"What do _you_ want?" The boy cringed visibly, but didn't back down.

"The Captain says to tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour ma'am." A vein popped in my forehead. "And… you're to wear this."

At this he pulled out a large brown package from behind his back. I snatched it from his hands. Even though I was being commanded to wear it I was still curious to open it. The brown paper crinkled loudly as I unfolded it to reveal a beautiful evening gown. It was black as midnight and soft as velvet. Here and there upon it were scattered gems of some sort, (diamonds was my professional guess), like stars in the milky way. I turned it around to observe that the back was laced up.

I was impressed, but I wasn't going to let them see that.

"Does he have a stash of dresses for female captives? Creep." Some of the men snickered in response, but the boy just kept standing there.

"Well then, move along. You've delivered your message haven't you? Or is there more?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He shuffled his feet.

"Well… I'm supposed to stay with you and make sure you follow orders." At this I started steaming. _I _was usually the one giving orders. To be following orders and obeying children was humiliating for me. I was about to conk him on the head and walk away, but then I realized he was only following _his _orders. I'd let this one slide, and that "ma'am" comment too.

"Okay then, lead me to my changing room young messenger boy," I said dramatically as I got up and put a hand on his shoulder. The men laughed out loud this time and the freckles disappeared momentarily as said "messenger boy" blushed furiously. I would obey the orders, but I sure as heck wasn't going to look obedient while I was doing it.

My changing room turned out to be fabulous, to say the least. I was expecting a broom closet or even the brig; I wasn't expecting this. It looked like a room in a fancy inn. There was a large white canopied bed on one side, complete with feathered pillows. Occupying the other side was a dark wooded vanity with a large oval mirror. Covering the floor were thick ornately designed rugs that looked like they cost as much as I had stolen yesterday.

'_What the heck is all this doing here?_' I wondered, running a hand over the down comforter. My hand left a black smudge on it and I quickly hid my hand behind my back.

"What's your name?" I asked the ship's boy, tired of calling him that in my mind.

"Tyson." Aww. How cute!

"So Tyson, what's a room like this doing on a pirate ship?" I asked him, voicing my earlier mental question. He lowered his head, covering even more of his face with his bangs, and mumbled something along the lines of,

"…can't say… forbidden." He was probably hoping I'd leave it alone, but I had heard enough that my interest was now peaked.

"So it's a secret then? Maybe I'll just have to ask the Captain about it during dinner." I glanced over at him and saw that I had gotten the desired results. His eyes were now roughly visible through the haze of hair because at this statement his head had jerked up and his eyes had widened to the size of sand dollars. Children were too easy.

"Don't do that! He'll get murderous!"

"Murderous eh? Touchy subject. Fine, I get it. I won't mention it." He sighed in visible relief.

"But…" I simpered as I strolled over to him, kneeling to study him at eye level, "if you told me I promise I wouldn't tell anothersoul." Cue big innocent eyes and hand on shoulder.

I could see him pondering it. 'Should I tell this strange girl? Would she rat on me?' I didn't have anyone to tell the secret to anyway and I would gain nothing by ratting on him. He seemed to come to this conclusion very fast, or maybe he just wanted to spill the beans. I don't know. He leaned in towards me conspiringly and whispered,

"It was his dead wife's room."

My eyes widened in shock. I leaned back, pondering this. That cold, ruthless man had had a wife? Some woman she must have been.

"Oh. Well why is that such a secret?" At this he seemed more hesitant to tell me, but then he said,

"Because she recently killed herself." After this he wouldn't utter another word, and I thanked him for telling me what he had. Questions floated in my head as I got dressed for dinner. Why did she kill herself? What did the Captain want with me? And when were my nakama coming to rescue me?

What is this villain's bloody history? O.o I know, but unfortunately you'll have to keep reading to find out. Next part is going to be in Robin's perspective. Please Review! (or don't, but it just really makes it all worthwhile J) Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Wish I had the time to crank out the chapters faster, but alas, even though school is over I'm s_till_ doing school related crap. Figures. Anyway I wrote this in bed instead of sleeping. You can call it devotion to my readers or the love of writing, either suits me :)

Here is Chapter 3!

_**Franky:**_That's supaaa!

_**Me:**__ Yeah_ it is. Oh, and I don't own One Piece, Oda-sama does.

* * *

><p>It seemed that I was the only one to remain standing upright, again. Everyone else was sprawled about the deck, sopping wet and miserable. Long Nose-san and Chopper-kun were dangling in the air from the rigging looking quite disorientated. Brook and Franky were both ringing out their hair, mumbling something about manners. Cook-san had already composed himself and was vainly trying to light his cigarette, even though the cigarette and match were drenched. As for the Captain and his first mate, the latter had his swords pinned through the former's red vest and lodged in the deck, keeping him safely in place. Upon seeing that the thought ran through my mind that Nami would be angry for having to sew up the cuts in Luffy's vest, but then I remembered she was no longer with us. I sighed sadly.<p>

The adrenaline wearing off, I slumped to the deck, drained of all energy because of the sea water on and around me.

"Robin-chan!" said Sanji in his rare, serious manner. Sometimes I forgot that he could be mature when the need arose. He ran over to give me a helping hand, but I declined, knowing that standing would only make me fall again. He glanced over at Luffy, who had given up trying to stand or hang on to anything as soon as the water had made him feel weak. Hence the swordsman-san pinning him to the deck like a butterfly. Zoro stood up looking casual like always and said,

"That bastard's gonna pay."

Emotion swept over the entire crew. It was so powerful that it left a bitter taste in my mouth. Just thinking about what had happened made my insides boil, but from the outside I remained stoic as a marble statue. _Someone_ had to keep their cool, because it most definitely wasn't going to be our captain.

At Zoro's statement Luffy seemed to snap back to life, steam and fury rolling off him in tangible waves. He slowly stood up, shading his eyes beneath his somehow intact straw hat. More often than not I laughed at my captain for acting silly, inwardly sighed at his ignorance, and acknowledged the vast difference in our ages. But despite all of this I was glad I was on his side. It was at times like this that made me realize how absolutely terrifying an enemy Luffy could be. I may have won in the brain department but our captain was massively strong, and I would hate to have all that massive anger directed at me. I shuddered.

"He took Nami." Everyone cringed. It hurt more to say it out loud than to think it. He stated it clear as day, no easing anyone gently into the idea. And his voice. He said it in one low, dangerously monotone voice, never looking up at any of us.

"He took my navigator." This tugged at my heart. I knew that Luffy and Nami had a special bond, one that they had forged long before I had come along. Sometimes I had caught them late at night talking on the deck alone together. It was always about nothing in particular, just a little of anything and everything.

Gathering up my courage and strength, I stood up and made my way towards Luffy. Eyes still hidden underneath his hat, I tentatively reached out a gentle hand and put it on his shoulder. It was tensed, the muscles hard and coiled underneath my hand like a snake about to strike. Then he looked up, and my heart sank. The look in his eyes completely contradicted his body language. He didn't look murderous or angry like I thought he would. Instead, his look was one of complete and utter sorrow. So I said the only words I knew that could help to ease it.

"We're going to get her back. I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"Before and during the attack, I used my ability to do a little spying around their ship to gather intel and check on Nami. I learned that they had a total of 134 crew members, 97 now that we're finished with them. They also appear to not have a ship's doctor, which means more wounded men and a lesser chance that we'll be spotted."<p>

Everyone cringed at my harsh words, but I ignored them. It was the truth after all. We were all seated in the Aquarium room around a table, looking at my rough sketch of a map of the enemy's ship. (Maps were Nami's forte, not mine.)

"We know that he won't hesitate to use Nami as a shield against us, so instead of a full-out attack we're going to have to use more subtle means of retrieving her."

I flattened the map more and pointed towards the navigation room.

"While gathering intel I always make it a point to search the navigation room. Lying on the desk in there was a map of an autumn island named Breech with a log pose standing beside it. I suggest you all dig out your sweaters, because that is where we're headed."

"Your white prince in shining armor is coming to save you Nami-swan! I will take your tears and sew them into wings to speed me on my way to you!"

I saw the mature Sanji was now replaced with Love Cook-san again.

"If I was Nami I wouldn't _want_ to be saved after that speech," said Zoro. He was pretending to be asleep during this meeting, but I knew he was listening intently to every word I said.

"What was that, Marimo-head? You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on, Butterfly-antennae! I need a little practice kicking someone's butt anyway!"

"You guys! I want to hear the rest of Robin's plan for rescuing Nami!" Usopp shouted. They both looked away from each other slightly ashamed.

"You're absolutely right Long Nose-kun, that is simply the first part of the plan. Right now we are on course for Abanon. I don't know if he realizes this, but that Captain blew us _towards_ that island and now we are a day ahead of schedule. We should arrive there within the next day or so. There we will have to purchase a log pose that has already been set for time's sake. This might be expensive, but we have enough from Nami's last raid."

At this everyone looked sadly over at the sacks of treasure in the corner of the room. We had dragged them into the Aquarium room to be out of the elements, but after that no one had dared touch them again. They were scared, as if Nami could perform astral projection and would come smack them for touching her precious treasure. But in this case I'm sure Nami wouldn't mind if we used the treasure to aid in her rescue.

"Once we've acquired a log pose, we'll use the Coup de Burst to get to Breech before the enemy leaves it. I couldn't find any information on how long they were planning to stay, so let us hope it's an extended stay and not just for provisions."

I snuck a glance at Luffy. He sat listening the entire time, not saying a word. We all knew he had guilt weighing on his mind, so we chose not to point out his uncharacteristically quiet and serious manner. His treasured hat no longer sat upon his head. Instead it was currently resting on Nami's desk atop some of her unfinished maps. I had been surprised upon seeing it the previous night when I walked in to go to sleep, but knowing my captain's personality I understood it. It was his way of making a promise to Nami, that he would come rescue her.

"This is where the plan becomes a little more complex. Franky and Brook, you two are excluded because you're too noticeable. Swordsman-san, Long Nose-san and Doctor-san, you three will be in charge of taking out the enemy. As for me, Captain-san and Cook-san, we will be in charge of finding and rescuing Nami."

"But I thought you said we weren't fighting anyone head on?" queried the little reindeer, looking nervous at the idea of being in charge of hurting people. He _was_ a doctor after all.

"Not to worry Chopper-kun. They won't know what hit them. Unfortunately that involves someone wearing a dress, and it isn't going to be me."

At this all the men in the room sweat-dropped. I was bombarded with a million questions at once.

"How are we going to get on without being noticed?"

"Why do Usopp and Chopper get to fight instead of me and Luffy?"

"How are we going to know where Nami is?"

"_**WHO**_ is wearing a dress!"

"Okay, calm down everyone. I'll explain everything." I then proceeded to lay out the details of my plan. It wasn't the most brilliant scheme I've ever come up with, but I wasn't alone anymore. I was going to use the skills of all my nakama to our best advantage. And at all costs, I would make sure that we _never_ had to face that evil Captain again.

* * *

><p>So there you have it! Frustrating, isn't it? That you still don't know her plan? Well you'll get to see it in action! But not next chapter :P We're going to see what the Captain wants with Nami first, and personally I think that's even more interesting than Robin's plan.<p>

Stay tuned! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phew! Finally found some free time! Of course I _could_ have written this next chapter instead of going to a ballin' graduation party, but aspiring writer's still have to maintain successful social lives right?

Ok I'll stop blah blah-ing about my life now cuz you probably don't care lol

Here's Chapter 4!

I own nothing! O.o

* * *

><p>I felt very sophisticated. My black gown whispered over the floor, following right behind me like a shadow. My strappy stiletto's clicked smartly as I marched across the deck toward my destination. I had piled my hair atop my head, allowing a few stray strands free to curl at my temples. I shivered slightly as a cool breeze hit the exposed skin on my back and cleavage. If I didn't know any better I would say I was the sexiest captive they'd ever had.<p>

Finally I arrived at my destination. I paused, fist poised and ready in front of the Captain's Courter door. I wondered if I wanted to be polite and announce my arrival by knocking, or just bust through the door and make a statement. I found the second option more to my taste, so lowering my fist I took hold of the brass handle and threw open the door, strolling in as elegantly as I could.

The first thing I noticed was the ridiculously long banquet table in the middle of the room. I'm sure if it could speak it would be groaning from the amount of weight that was placed on it. There was enough food there to possibly satisfy _Luffy's_ insane appetite. I saw roasted turkey, chicken, red lobster, beef, and sea-king. Glistening in its own succulent juices in the middle of the table was an entire hog with the trademark apple in its mouth. Side dishes of different sorts crowded around the meats such as corn on the cob, tossed salad, stuffed mushrooms and peppers, coleslaw, sweet potatoes, golden loaves of bread, and something that looked suspiciously like caviar on crackers.

And that wasn't including dessert. Cinnamon rolls dripped sugary icing off their sides, promising stickiness and a brief trip to ecstasy. A three tiered cake adorned with delicate frosting flowers loomed over a bowl of chocolate fondue surrounded by shiny red strawberries, waiting to be dunked.

All traces of elegance gone, I stood with drool leaking from my mouth as I surveyed the sight before me. My stomach growled loudly.

"It would appear that my guest is hungry. You can stand there and stare at it if you wish, but I suggest you sit down with me and partake in some."

I snapped out of my food-deprived stupor and looked at the opposite end of the table 20 feet away. I had forgotten I wasn't alone in the room. There sat the Captain himself, leaning over his plate to grab a deviled egg.

His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, neatly out of the way. He was wearing a baggy white undershirt, the sleeves rolled up and the front slightly unbuttoned to reveal a muscular tan chest. I found myself in danger of drooling over something other than the food. I now had an inkling of how he had managed to nab a wife.

"You look very ravishing this evening, might I add. I was correct: that dress fits you _perfectly_," he said.

Trying to retain some semblance of sophistication, I ignored him and sauntered to the only other chair at the opposite end of the table. I took my seat, and was glad when the tiered cake blocked him from my view. However, this seemed to displease him.

"Butler! Can we provide the lady with a chair a bit closer to me so that I can converse with her?"

A door opened and a servant came rushing out with a chair, holding it open for me to come sit in. I sighed and gave in, taking my place at his right side.

'What would Luffy think of me if he saw me right now, obeying this creep and even dining with him?' I thought. I stared grimly at my gloved hands in my lap, all thoughts of eating forgotten.

"So, how are you finding the accommodations I've provided you with? Everything is to your satisfaction, I hope?" He put his elbow on the table and leaned his head into his hand, looking at me with sarcastic interest. I felt like a mouse being played with by the cat before he eats it.

"The room you gave me is very nice. But I can't help but wonder why you're treating me with such hospitality? Aren't I a captive?"

He laughed at this. His laugh was loud and deep, but the mirth never reached his eyes; it stopped at his lips.

"That isn't how you get people to do what you want. I'm hoping that if I am kind enough to _you_, you will be kind enough as to do something for _me_."

My stomach dropped. I felt sick, and I was grateful I hadn't had anything to eat yet. Was he insinuating that he wanted us to… have… do… _that_. The blood immediately rushed to my face, and he took notice.

"My, my. Dear Nami. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you? That I'm going to take _advantage_ of you?" He leaned forward, grabbing a piece of bread with some gray looking paste on it.

"Paté fois gras?" He asked, holding it out to me. I shook my head vigorously no. He shrugged and popped it into his mouth, chewing with relish. Swallowing, he continued to speak.

"You must know that is not what I want from you. Not at all. Although you are a very attractive woman, and you are my captive, I'm still going to treat you with respect. And that brings me to my earlier point; will you do something very important for me?" I eyed him suspiciously. What skill did I have that he could possibly want? He seemed powerful enough to do anything he well pleased.

"It depends. What is it you'd have me do?"

He rose from his chair and paced around the table, letting his hand ghost along the side.

"Well you see, recently the love of my life, my heart and soul, the very air I breathe with, killed herself."

I was in shock. Complete and utter shock. He just came right out and said it! There was no need to milk Tyson for information. How was he acting so calm? I noticed he stopped momentarily in his pacing to clutch his chest where his heart was, but then continued moving as if nothing had happened.

"I will stop at nothing to get her back. It was a mistake, a misunderstanding. She was perfectly happy, perfectly content. There was no reason for it. None at all! I need to ask her, I need to know why. I won't let something as insignificant as death get in my way from discovering the truth!"

Throughout his rant his voice had risen in volume, and his speech became less eloquent. He had paused in his pacing and was looking at me. For the first time I saw real emotion in his eyes. Grief, sorrow, and the beginning spark of insanity. He had been madly in love with this woman, and now that she was dead he had lost it. I began to wonder if he was a different person before she died.

"And that is where you come in, my little cat thief. I need you to steal something for me." He was now on my side of the table, making his way towards me. I began to feel scared at his crazed look.

"We are now heading towards an island named Breech. It is an island known for its dealings in the dark arts, or if you prefer to call it, witchcraft. I visited once long ago and learned of a scroll that gave specific instructions on how to resurrect the dead. _You_ are going to steal this scroll for me, and I will bring back my beloved wife and we will be together once again."

Insane. He was insane. There was no way you could bring someone back the dead. But he was so unstable right now I didn't _dare_ say that for fear of my own life. But the more I thought about it the more I realized this was my golden ticket out of here. A plan began to form.

"What's in it for me? I'm not just going to offer up my services in exchange for _hospitality_." I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"You're quite the firecracker aren't you? So if that's how you want to play, then let's play. In return for helping me obtain this scroll, you may have your freedom."

That's what I was waiting for. I smiled, but from my position he couldn't see. I wiped it off my face and turned around, pretending to look unsure of myself.

"So all I have to do is steal a scroll and you'll let me go?"

"That's all, sweetie."

He held out his hand. The emotion in his eyes was once again fading, turning back to black, cold and lifeless. I took his hand, gripping it firmly in mine.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Now we know what he wants with Nami! It's getting good, I can tell XD<p>

So someone asked why I changed it from a Nami/Luffy fic to a Nami/Robin one and this is what I told them:

Well, I was originally writing it to be a LuNa fic, but then Robin just sort of stole the stage, so I didn't want people reading it and thinking that it was more Luffy and Nami orientated. There might be a little at the end, but that's all :)

Sorry for the confusion guys! But when I started this fic I had NO idea where it was going lol

*Paté fois gras is duck liver. They eat it in France :P

Please Review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally I'm in the mood to write again! I refuse to write when I'm not in the mood because then the quality is crappy and there's no taking back a chapter, so I just wait. Sorry it took so long, lol

Anyway, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah~ I don't own One Piece~ blah blah

* * *

><p>"This is crazy. I don't even know his name for Kami's sake! And not to mention the lack of detail he gave me about that island! I need to know what I'm getting myself into before I try and steal this thing in the first place!" I was lying on the comfy bed in my room, throwing my arms up in exasperation and venting to Tyson for all I was worth. During dinner I had asked the captain for details about the scroll, but he had told me that he didn't know where it was or who had it, just that he knew it existed and I'd have to find it and steal it on my own. Sure, I was good at following the smallest of leads to a treasure, but I wasn't even given that!<p>

Right after dinner I had come in and recounted my dinner adventure with Tyson, needing to talk to someone to figure out loud how I was going to go about this. Right now he was cowering in the corner of the room, trying to stay safely outside my aura of anger.

"Well, miss, I do know some basic information on the island we're visiting and _some_ about my captain," he ventured. I had cleared up the "ma'am" misconception previously with a good clout to the head, so he now rightfully called me "miss". I sat up quickly and looked at him. He flinched. I don't think I was making a good impression on this boy. Eh, whatever.

"Really?" I said. "That would be awesome! But wait, I thought that you weren't supposed to tell me things about your captain?"

"Well… if you _need _this information to help you get the scroll, I'm sure it's ok to tell you."

"Oh thank you so much Tyson!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him in a hug. He sweat dropped, mumbling something like, "bipolar…"

"Ok, first question: what is this island like? And give me more details than "it deals in the dark arts"," I said, mimicking the captain's drawling voice. Tyson giggled.

"Well he's right; it's an autumn island that revolves around witchcraft. We visited there a few years ago, but I still remember it well. It's pretty unforgettable." He shivered. "It's more of a swamp than an actual island. I believe they called it a baboo? Balloo?..."

"You mean a bayou?" I asked.

"Yeah that's it! They use boats to get around from place to place. The shops and stuff are built on platforms above the water and in the trees."

"Shops?" I said with stars in my eyes.

"But these aren't the kinds of shops you're thinking of!" He said shaking his hands, noticing the stars in my eyes. "These aren't your normal tourist shops. People go there with the purpose of buying evil things, so they're filled with potions and scrolls with hexes and toads and stuff! I mad an old hag street seller angry at me when I tried to steal a magical amulet and almost had a curse put on me! They told me to stay on the ship, but I wanted to go anyway. I should've listened to them…" he hung his head, but then looked up at me with a smirk.

"But I still got the amulet," he said, reaching in his shirt and pulling out a chain with a star shaped pendant on it. There was a large red ruby in the middle.

"Ohhh!" I said, eyes now turning to beli signs. "Whaddya know? He _does_ take after me." I shuffled his already messed up hair. "Wanna help me steal this scroll?"

"Eh heh no thanks," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll actually stay on the ship this time."

"Next question: do you know from _who_ the captain learned about this "scroll that brings dead people back to life"?"

He shrugged. "I don't exactly know the answer to this one. I wasn't with him when he found out. But if I had to guess I'd say it was when the whole crew went to that bar."

"That bar?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Whenever we land the crew likes to blow off steam at the local island's bars. There's only one on Breech so we all squeezed into it one night, the captain included. It was this shabby old building with lanterns hanging all over the porch; it's pretty hard to miss at night. It was called "The Dew Drop" or something. I don't like to drink, so while all of the guys were getting tanked I walked around the room stealing food off people's plates."

An image of Luffy flashed through my mind briefly, but I ignored it and tried paying attention to Tyson again.

"I was trying to steal a leg of sea king from this bloke I hate when I noticed the captain sitting in the corner. There was a strange person with him; it was no one from our crew. I couldn't tell what they looked like 'cause they were wearing a black cloak over their head, but they talked to the captain for a good half hour before getting up and leaving."

'It must have been a local if it wasn't anybody from the crew. They might have known about the existence of the scroll and told him something about it.' I thought to myself.

"All right! This is my first lead!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. "Can you tell me more about this cloaked person? Was there anything else I could use to identify them?"

"Well… the cloak was kinda old and tattered, they looked to be a little shorter than you… oh! and they had a wooden foot."

"Why didn't you think of that one in the first place!" I yelled with shark teeth bared, standing over his head which now had a steaming lump on it.

"Sorry~"

"Whatever, it's ok."

"You say that after you hit me…"

"Now all I have to do is go to this "Dew Drop" bar and find a person with a wooden foot. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"No, but if you go in like that you'll stick out like a sore thumb." He said, pointing at my clothes. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a short denim skirt, a pink tank top, and my usual sandals.

"What's wrong with these?"

"Well for starters they're way too cheerful. It doesn't exactly scream "dark arts"."

"You're right~"

"Why don't we get _you_ a black cloak? And some striped stockings! And maybe a broom!"

"I'm not a witch!" I said, conking him again.

"_You sure fooled me…_"

"What did you say!"

"Nothing!"

"Where am I going to get all these clothes?" I wondered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure I could get some for you from the captain." Tyson offered, nursing his two lumps.

"Well, that settles that then. We should reach the island by tomorrow, so I guess all that's left to do is wait." At this I leaned back on the bed, realizing just how tired I was as my eyes immediately closed themselves. It _had _been an extremely long and emotional day. The day's events floated through my mind like a movie, like I had simply watched them instead of living them. The images of my nakama's worried faces were burned into my memory, so when I opened my eyes I could still see them on the ceiling. Then _his_ face popped up, looking at me sarcastically with those lifeless eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask." I said yawning, on the verge of sleep. "What's the captain's name?"

"He's Captain C.J. Cezar."

"Thank you Tyson, for everything."

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ahhh I'm so in the mood to write now! I think I might write the next chapter right after this. The ideas are just pouring out of me! So just to let you know you probably won't have to wait long for the next chapter. Sorry this one is so short :( but I'll make it up to you by updating really quickly, ok? Ok :)<p>

Please Review! They make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh I've tried downloading this for a long time, but something is wrong with the doc manager! Grrrr :( well if you're reading this now obviously it's fixed lol anywho…

I relocated myself to an area without service, so in my internet-less traumatized stupor I was able to finish this chapter O.o

We're going back to Robin briefly. Sorry for the lack of action, but I'm trying to lay out all the important info you need to know, otherwise the action would just be pointless. But don't worry! It'll get more intense near the end when it all comes together :)

**Sanji:** Namiiii-swaaaannn~ here is another chapter for your delight!

**Nami: **Thank you Sanji-kun. *thud* Oops… Chopper! We need another blood transfusion…

* * *

><p>'Found it!' I silently celebrated my discovery as I held the book open to a certain page. On the right side was a picture of the wanted poster of the very man that had snatched our precious navigator-san away. Motion frozen in time, his hair stood unmoving around his face, seemingly whipped into a frenzy by an angry wind. He was looking over his shoulder at me, a maniacal smile gracing his otherwise handsome visage. I looked to the left side and began to read the small passage:<p>

'_Captain C.J. Cezar (shown right). A well-known pirate originating from West Blue, he earned a bounty of 200 million beli after destroying an entire village by the name of Daidaiiro. His crew is known as the "High Tide" pirates due to their captain's fearsome devil fruit ability to manipulate the ocean. Current whereabouts: Unknown.'_

"Well that certainly is obscure. There's not much at all about his past besides this." I mused out loud. "But I guess this is better than nothing. Information about the enemy is always vital." I closed the book and made my way out from the dusty bookshelves at the rear of the library, heading towards the front counter. After convincing the elderly librarian to let me purchase the book I went outside, squinting slightly at the sudden brightness. People jostled along the busy street, ignoring the calls of street vendors and hurrying to unknown destinations. I sidestepped as a cart filled to the brim with melons almost plowed me over.

We had landed in Abanon early that morning. After a quick meeting on the deck of Sunny everyone had quickly branched off to accomplish their respective tasks. Sanji, Chopper, and Franky were to pick up provisions, Luffy and Zoro were standing guard on the ship, and Brook and Usopp were in charge of finding and purchasing a set log pose to Breech. As for me, I had made it my mission to find out more about the mysterious Captain, hoping to gain the upper-hand if it came down to a fight (which I hoped it wouldn't). 'It never hurts to be prepared,' I thought.

I continued on down the street, searching. 'There _has_ to be a bar around here somewhere…' I mused to myself. Locals, low-life's, travelers, thieves, bounty hunters, and pirates frequented bars, making them a treasure trove of information for those clever enough to inquire. By asking the right people you could find out the location of just about anyone on the island, events, upcoming weather, and recent pirate activity. The last one was what I was going to investigate. I smiled upon seeing a rusty sign with a mug of ale and the faded words _Fred's _printed on it. Pushing the small swinging doors aside, I walked inside.

It was difficult to see at first, my eyes not having had time to adjust to its dim and dusty interior. The sound of many men loudly and obnoxiously conversing pounded my ears. It seemed business was anything but slow today. Although I could handle myself in just about any situation, I was starting to yearn for the quiet solitude of the library again. After a few more seconds I could make out the people creating the noise. Every table was packed, and the bar was filled except for one lone stool in the corner. How fortunate. This is where I took my seat.

Several men glanced in my direction as I sat down, some looking curious and others simply trying to look up my dress. I crossed my legs and five of them sadly turned away.

"What can I get'chya?" asked the bar keep, sweating profusely from trying to satisfy the demands of the thirsty hoard.

"Rum, on the rocks if you will." I replied, putting my head in my hand. "And when you could spare the time, perhaps a little information." I slid 10,000 beli onto the counter before me. His eyes widened considerably at this. He turned abruptly and shouted behind me,

"Arianna! Come 'ere!" At the summons a busty bar maid pushed herself free from the throng, holding a tray of empty glasses expertly above her head. Setting them down upon the counter, she made her way over to us.

"What's it now Frederic?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"We 'ave a _very _special customer right 'ere." He replied with a toothy grin, holding up the money for her to see. She glanced at me quickly and then looked back to him. "Would you be s'kind as to show 'er to the room in the back? So's to 'ave a little privacy. And give 'er a rum with ice while she waits."

"Certainly," she replied. "Come right this way, madam."

I smiled and walked through the section of counter that she had lifted to permit me entrance. I followed her behind the counter, ignoring the impatient customer's shouts and the empty mugs that were thrust towards us.

"Just ye wait for Frederic! He'll be with ya in a jiffy!" shouted Arianna, finally opening a door and ushering me through. Closing the door she hit the lights, and I observed a medium sized room with two fluffy looking couches facing each other. A smaller version of the bar outside lined the entire left wall. It was slightly cleaner than the one outside, so I presumed this was what they considered to be the "V.I.P" room. Strolling towards a couch I sat down, pretending to admire it. Making her way behind the counter, Arianna began to fix my drink.

"So I can see that ye are familiar with these sorts of "business transactions", so I won't beat around the bush. What kinda information are ye lookin' for?" She asked, returning from behind the bar and serving me the rum. The ice clinked softly against the glass as I took it.

"You seem to have a bit of an accent. Pray tell me, what are your origins?" I asked, taking a chaste sip.

"I'm not talkin' about me personal life, now. This is strictly business."

"I see. Well then, could you tell me anything concerning the "High Tide" pirates?"

At this her eyes widened. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, staring intently towards the wall. Well, she had wanted a straightforward question and I had given it to her. She looked a little hesitant to speak now, but seemingly because she was paid she knew she had to respond.

"Aye. I know of 'em. Those damned pirates stole away everything that I ever deemed important. The captain is a fearsome brute who has a devil fruit ability. He can control the ocean. Usin' that he flooded my entire village, killin' everyone I loved." Her eyes remained dry, but I noticed her hands clenching her arms tightly. So much for avoiding personal topics.

"I'm sorry to make you recollect such unhappy memories, but you see I have recently had a dear friend been taken away by these same pirates." She gave me an alarmed look. I pulled out the book from my satchel and laid it on the coffee table between us, opening it to the page I had read earlier.

"Do you recognize this man?"

She glanced down at the page and immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Aye, that's 'im. That's the captain alright. I wouldn't forget a face like his for anythin'." She quickly read the small passage. "So I'm thinkin' you've already guessed I'm from Daidaiiro?" I nodded.

"But I'm also very curious as to how you are alive and well today."

"I was visitin' with the distant family here in Abanon see, when it happened. When I went ta go back, there was nothin' left but hollowed out homes and bloated bodies everywhere. There was nothin' left but death n' despair." The sadness had finally reached her eyes, and I reached out a hand to comfort her.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. This is not good news to hear knowing that he has my friend under his control." I shivered. At this she seemed to snap back to the present from whatever horror she had been reliving in her mind's eye.

"That's right! He has your friend! That bastard," she growled. "Ask me anythin', I'd be happy to oblige ye."

"Well I was wondering if they had been seen on this island?" I asked, letting the hope creep into my voice.

"Twice they've visited here. The firs' time wasn't long after he done that nasty deed. Had the gall ta come to this very bar in fact! I wanted ta kill the lot of 'em, but what can I do against such powerful men? It'd be like a flea poundin' against a hog's back." She sighed and put her head in her hands in defeat.

"And he had Ilana with 'im! Dear, sweet Ilana! At firs' I thought she had gone of her own free will and I was angrier than a spit. But when I called out her name she didn't recognize who I was! Just looked at me with those blank eyes, like she was tryin' to remember somethin' but couldn't. He must've done somethin' ta her. She was one of me best mates!"

I moved onto the couch beside her, daring to lightly rub her back consolingly. Surprisingly, she let me.

"The second time was not too long ago. This time she wasn't with 'im. She was gone. I was stormin' angry, and before I knew it I was screamin' at 'im, 'What'dya do with her? What'dya do ta Ilana?' Before I knew it he was holdin' me up against the wall with that accursed power of his, screamin' back at me to shut the hell up or he'd let the water go in my lungs and stay there. So I shut me trap, he let me go, and I haven't seen 'em since." A single drop fell on the floor below, making a small splash before seeping into the woodwork.

After a while I said, "that is one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." I wasn't lying. Hoping to bring her mind off her friend, I asked, "what was your village like?" She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Ah, it was a beauty if there ever was one. Buildin's as sturdy as mountains, waterfalls flowin' in everyone's backyards, and children playin' on the streets. We didn't have ta worry about anythin' cause people were so trustworthy. Everyone had red hair like mine and spoke just like me. I miss hearin' that." She seemed to pull herself together and sat up.

"Well, I'm supposin' there's nothin' else I can tell ye on the subject. I think your money's got you well enough information from me."

"Indeed it has. Thank you very much, Arianna-chan. I hope this information will be useful when rescuing my friend." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"God speed ta you and ye friend. May she hang on long enough ta be rescued."

* * *

><p>Using my ability, I made a chain of legs appear on the side of Sunny. I jumped from one to the next until I was once again safe and sound on Sunny's deck. I was satisfied with all the information I had gathered today, and couldn't wait to tell my nakama what I had learned. But looking around the only people I saw were Senchou and Swordsman-san. Senchou was on the figurehead, lying with his straw hat over his face. Zoro was leaning against the mast, but as I watched he got up and walked over to Luffy, leaning against the railing. I decided to retire to the women's quarters for now, but not before making an ear appear on the railing underneath Swordsman-san's hand.<p>

"Are you gonna stay pouty like this the entire time?" I heard him ask. "It's not usually your thing to dwell on the past."

There was a brief silence, but then I heard, "it's my fault. She was taken right in front of me, and there was nothing I could do."

"None of us could. So it's all our faults. Don't put the whole burden on yourself." Zoro retorted.

"I'm the captain, it's my duty to carry you guys' burdens." Luffy answered just as quickly. Zoro was silent at this. "Besides, it's Nami." I smiled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Zoro.

"Nami's different. She needs me more than the others, and I failed her."

"Don't you mean _you_ need her?" I could hear the smile in Swordman-san's voice. There was again silence, then:

"I do. More than she knows." Zoro chuckled.

"We're back!" came Sniper-kun's voice from outside. I let the ear disappear in a shower of petals and came out on deck. Along with him were Brook, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper. Apparently they had met up and all come back together.

"We got a log pose!" Senchou stood, his seriousness seeming to have been forgotten.

"Yosh! Let's set sail for Breech!"

"Aaayyyeee!" everyone shouted in agreement. Taking my position as temporary navigator, I pointed Franky in the right direction. After hurriedly stowing away provisions and furling the sails, there was a cry of:

"COUP DE BURST!" from Franky, and we were flying on our way to save our one and only true navigator.

* * *

><p>Yay! This one was longer than the rest! I hope I didn't go too overboard with the emotional parts :3 sorry, I'm a sucker for feelies. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I had a lot of fun writing it!<p>

Don't hesitate to review! I'm always trying to improve my writing :S Thanks! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Blank page. Must write something… something so awesome… that reader's heads will burst from pure awesomeness :U

This isn't like OMG THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN but it isn't totally disappointing. Oh idk just tell me what you think when you get done reading it.

(See what I did there? Clever wasn't it, or just a horribly unsubtle request for reviews O.o)

**Disclaimer: **In the event of Oda's death, I will inherit One Piece. It's in his will. Ok, I'm lying. I don't own One Piece and if Oda dies I s_till _won't own One Piece. Fiddlesticks.

But I DO own Captain C.J. Cezar. He's mine! All mine!

* * *

><p>"<em>There it is<em>," whispered Sniper-kun. We were all currently hiding very poorly in the bushes. Cook-san and Swordsman-san were both having a heated argument and it was escalating in volume by the minute. Chopper-kun was shaking so violently the surrounding bushes were trembling with him. Captain-san's groans for meat were being drowned out by the loud rumbling coming from his stomach. Skeleton-san went to start playing a tune on his fiddle before Usopp whacked him hard on the head, not even bothering to turn around. I sighed, wondering how I thought our crew could be conspicuous.

Originally Brooke was going to remain on the ship, but seeing how we only needed one person to guard the ship and he was the _only_ crew member I could persuade into doing one of my essential schemes, I was obliged to bring him along.

Inching forward I made my way toward Long nose-san. Crouching down beside him I looked to where he was pointing.

Recognition dawned on me as I surveyed the familiar ship. It was the High Tide pirates' ship alright, the same one that had attacked us two days prior. It was docked behind a craggy cliff, hidden from view of the port.

"They do not want to be seen," I mused out loud.

"Well of course not! They _are_ pirates after all, and wanted ones at that." Nose-san shuddered.

Just before leaving the ship I had explained everything I had found out in Abanon concerning the enemy. It didn't seem to sit well with the weaker members that we were defying a man worth 200 million beli, but the stronger ones took it as a personal challenge. Senchou said he would simply kick his ass. Swordsman-san was in agreement. It seemed that Sanji-kun had only registered the parts concerning poor Arianna-chan and Ilana-chan, and was convinced Cezar was _not _a gentleman and should therefore be taken down at all costs. A bang brought me out of my reverie.

Sanji and Zoro's fight had progressed to physical fighting, and the sounds of kicking and metal were very loud. For once I found myself wanting Nami's fists to silence the two once and for all. I closed my eyes, there was a _thunk_, and both were quiet. An answer to my prayer? There was no end to my surprise when I opened my eyes and saw Doctor-san in his human form, standing over the two unconscious monsters with lumps on their foreheads. Senchou started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yohohoho! _That _was something to be expected from Nami-san!"

"Ch- Chopper? D- did you just knock their heads together?" Asked Usopp-kun, stars and newfound respect in his eyes.

The cute little reindeer blushed mightily, having returned to brain point form.

"Well they were being loud, and I don't want us to be discovered…" He said. Sniper-kun lost some of his respect (A/N: as if he were one to judge… -_-' )

"But also because I don't want us to be discovered before we can rescue Nami!" At this everyone quieted. The goal of this mission was once again realized, although it shouldn't have been forgotten in the first place.

"That's right!" Cook-san said dusting himself off and lighting a cigarette, ignoring the lump on his head. "Nami~swan needs me."

"I suppose we should begin before it gets too dark," put in Swordsman-san, getting up so as not to seem weaker than his rival.

"Alright. Now that we are all cooperating, it is time to commence the first part of the plan," I said with a small smile. Crossing my arms over my chest, I concentrated on blocking out the others and said:

"Cien Fleur!" Closing my eyes, I felt my awareness being transported away from my body. Opening them again, I found myself looking at the dim interior of a ship's hallway. '_Nope_,' I thought, before making another eye bloom inside a room this time. There was nothing but barrels and crates. Storage. '_Nope again_.' Deciding this might take a while otherwise, I made eyes bloom all over the ship, albeit in dark corners and on the ceilings so as not to be spotted.

Half of them I dismissed immediately when I spotted crew members. A quarter went quickly when I recognized the kitchen, men's bunkers and more storage. Finally there were only 4 left, but one room caught my attention. This one had a large, canopied bed and a vanity. '_It's certainly feminine_.' There was a bulge under the covers. It appeared someone was sleeping in the bed. I made another eye reappear on the canopy over the slumbering figure. Splayed on the pillow I could discern a very familiar shade of orange hair. I allowed the other eyes to burst into petals.

Coming back to my body I felt myself smiling. Opening my eyes I saw the others watching me expectantly. The search hadn't taken over a minute.

"Two floors down, left corridor, fifth door to your right." There was a sigh of relief from everyone.

"You're amazing Robin!" Doctor-san cheered as he jumped into my arms.

I chuckled. "Well we haven't saved Navigator-san yet, Chopper-kun. We should save the celebrating for later. Now Skeleton-san," I said, setting down our doctor and striding over to him. "I believe it's time for you to keep your end of the bargain." I held out a shopping bag for him, my eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Yohohoho, whatever you say Robin-chan! You're running the show!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later we were all in place. Everyone besides Skeleton-san and Sniper-kun were currently standing on an improvised ledge, (courtesy of Swordsman-san), on the cliff waiting for our cues. We were all wearing black clothes to blend in with the shadows, except Luffy who simply wore a black cloak over his normal vest and shorts.<p>

We observed as a small rowboat rounded the corner of the cliff, drifting slowly towards the High Tide pirates' ship. Sitting elegantly and majestically at the bow was a woman in a large, poofy Victorian dress. A thin white veil covered her face as her long black hair drifted in the wind behind her. A cry came from the enemy's ship as they spotted the tiny vessel coming closer. A few men on duty held lanterns out over the water to get a better look. There was a wolf whistle. I smiled; perfect.

Just then the woman reached into her cleavage and pulled out a shiny flute, earning a cat call. Slipping this under her veil she began to play, the sweet melancholy notes drifting lazily on the wind.

"Guys! Come check this out!" At this the rest of the crew on the deck rushed over to where she was playing, leaving the other side completely abandoned.

"That's our cue boys," I said, already crossing my arms. "Cien Fleur!"

A chain of my legs appeared reaching from the cliff ledge to the deck on the abandoned side of the ship. Swordsman-san was the first to jump on and start running over them, undisturbed in the least. Doctor-san was clinging to his leg for dear life, casting fearful looks at the ocean below. Zoro didn't pay him any mind, other than occasionally shaking his leg a little to loosen his grip.

Senchou went directly after, running as if he were on solid ground instead of a swaying bridge of disembodied limbs. Cook-san soon followed suit, holding his nose and trying not to get blood all over my legs as he ran as gingerly as he could. Seeing as there was no one left, I followed and brought up the rear.

Halfway across I made another route of legs appear in front of Swordsman-san. These branched off towards the inattentive crew and the mystery woman. Without needing to be told he took this route, taking Chopper with him and unsheathing his swords. As for the rest of us we continued on the first one.

The flute playing stopped, and a high soprano voice rang out:

"I would ask to see your panties, but it seems our roles have been reversed!" All the men seemed confused at this, but she ignored it.

"Would you like to see my breasts?" There was a lot of loud cheering at this.

"Hell yeah!"

"Show 'em baby!"

"Well I would, see, but I don't have any! SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Everyone else on our crew besides me face-palmed.

At this exclamation Sniper-kun sprang out from beneath the voluminous folds of Skeleton-san's dress and screaming:

"Smoke Star!" pulled back his slingshot and shot it into the unsuspecting onlookers. The small ball exploded just as Zoro and Chopper jumped onto the deck. They were met with a massive cloud of black dust, which they promptly dove into. There were screams as they began to take out the enemy, both of them using their heightened senses to their advantage.

Skeleton-san threw off his dress, patting his hair into afro form yet again, and scooping Long nose-san up began running with him over the water.

"Yohohoho! You're too heavy to carry too far, Usopp-san! I suggest you do something!" Using his new and improved grappling hook belt, Nose-san connected with the railing and they climbed the rest of the way up to join the fray.

As for Senchou, Cook-san and I, we had just now reached the deck. Taking the lead I led them to a door that led to the lower levels of the ship. Sanji-kun kicked the door down, and we left the sounds of yelling and fighting behind us.

* * *

><p>Time was essential. We had to find Navigator-san and take her away before Cezar figured out what was going on. I didn't even bother to check for the enemy before rounding corners. But it seemed as if I didn't need to anyway. We met absolutely no opposition. This frightened me worse than if we actually ran <em>into<em> the bad guys. Something was wrong; I could sense it. But this was no time to be pondering what _could_ happen. We were in far too deep to back out now.

We raced towards the left of the ship. Finding another staircase we descended once again. Finally we burst out into a familiar hallway.

"This is it! Five doors down on the right!" Without waiting to hear anymore Luffy launched himself down the hall, Cook-san and I hot on his heels. He punched down the door yelling,

"NAMI!" There was a squeal from the direction of the bed. The bedside lamp flickered on…

"…!"

"WHAT!"

A boy that looked to be about 10 years old was sitting ramrod straight in the bed, looking very much like he had nearly wet it. His mouth opened and closed without making a sound, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. I would have pitied the boy, but right now I was too distracted by his hair, which was the exact same shade as Nami's.

"Oh dear…" I said. "It seems that I've gotten the wrong red head."

"You're not Nami," declared Senchou, stating the blatantly obvious. At this the boy's mind seemed to start working properly again.

"No… I'm not. My name's Tyson. But I know Nami." He ran a small hand through his hair, trying to shake off his tiredness.

"You do! Where is she!" Captain-san stretched his arms out and seized the boy, bringing him close to him. The boy was terrified. "I have to rescue her! She's my nakama… and my friend." At this the boy's eyes softened.

"So you're the ones she kept talking about." Everyone in the room relaxed a bit at this. It was rarely that I got to see Navigator-san's true affection for her nakama, seeing how she was always knocking the living daylights out of them. It seemed we were missed just as much as she was.

"We are just a small portion of the crew; there are only three of us here. Four are on the deck and one more is guarding the ship. Where might I ask, is our navigator right now Tyson?" I asked kindly. His face dropped at this, and he looked down in shame.

"She left this morning to go to the island. She was supposed to steal a certain scroll for the Captain and come right back with it. I've waited all day but she still hasn't returned yet. I'm worried sick! But somewhere along the lines I must have fallen asleep…" Indeed it appeared he had been crying; his eyes were red and puffy and there were small, dark bags underneath them. It seemed Nami had made an ally on this ship.

"Yosh! Let's go get her then!" Senchou said, dropping the boy.

"Wait Luffy!" He froze at the sound of me using his regular name, not bothering to use any of my usual titles or honorifics. He knew when I was being serious. I took a step towards Tyson.

"Why does Navigator-san have to steal a scroll for the Captain? What does he want with her?"

"He better not be doing what I think he's doing to her…" Sanji growled, chewing on the end of his cigarette.

"No no no! It's not like that at all! You see, recently the Captain's wife-"

"That's _enough_, Tyson."

We all froze. Tyson's eyes widened in fear and shock, mouth gaping like a fish again.

"I did not expect you to go babbling the secrets of this crew to every soul you came across. _I _don't go around telling the secrets of your tainted past to complete strangers." The boy blushed fiercely, battling his hair in the red department. We all turned at once to see the man who was speaking. Sure enough, Captain C.J. Cezar was standing in the door, _looking straight at me_.

"I applaud your efforts to rescue your navigator, really. It was a very… _creative_ plan to say the least. But sadly, you just missed her. She's currently on the island, running a very important errand for me. I don't mind your taking her away again, but if you did that before she could finish her task my plans would be greatly hindered. I ask that you to wait until she's finished, and then you can have her back."

"You don't just take people whenever you want! I won't let you use my navigator against her will! I bet she doesn't even like you!" Senchou spat back. Cezar chuckled.

"Indeed, you are right, Straw Hat Luffy. She's made it very clear that she despises, no… _loathes_ me. But we made a deal at our candlelit dinner the other night that she would perform this one task for me, in exchange for her freedom."

Cook-san spit out his cigarette, grinding it so hard into the floor that his heel left a very large hole in the floor.

"Candle… lit… DINNER!" bellowed Sanji, sending a flying kick towards Cezar. Instead of sending him flying, his kick went straight through and out the other side, as though his body were made of water.

"How can you be made of water? Wouldn't that weaken you?" I asked, ignoring the fuming cook.

"It would, but then this isn't the real me." He smiled.

"A water clone…"

"You are a smart one, Robin of Ohara. Want to join my crew too?"

"Don't you even DARE!" both Captain-san and Cook-san screamed simultaneously. One sent a kick while the other sent a fist. Both passed harmlessly through the mocking figure.

"Well then; I guess this is your answer. You will not be patient and wait for your nakama to complete her mission. I guess I'll have to restrain you until she's finished."

With this he sent torrents of sea water gushing from his hands. I gasped as it encircled my throat, choking and weakening me at the same time. Luffy and Sanji were in similar situations. I struggled as much as I could, but in vain. White spots soon blurred my vision, and after a few more hopeless kicks, everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ROBIN!

**Robin: **What is it, Writer-san?

**Me: **Oh. Phew! For a second there I though you guys were in deep shi-

**Robin: **Oh we still are.

**Me: **Then how are you standing here talking to me right now!

**Robin: **I'm simply a figment of your imagination.

**Me: **And a cheeky one at that… Well, I'm done talking to my sarcastic counterpart for now. Please Review! I looovvveee it when you review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh, my fingers feel funny. I think it's the chemicals :S I'm a chambermaid at a hotel this summer, so my hands are really taking a beating. Typing is kinda difficult right now, so ignore the typos. And I turned off the autocorrect cuz it was annoying the crap out of me. Stupid red and green lines _everywhere_.

Ok, so here we are back with Nami. We're gonna find out wtf she wasn't on the ship when Luffy and the others came to rescue her. Stupid bad timing. Oh wait, I did that on purpose :P Don't hate me! Love me!

Oh, and when you get to a certain character, it's a Jamaican accent. You'll know what I mean. I can hear it really clearly in my head, but sometimes accents just annoy people. I think they add to the affect :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece. (What? No clever line about how you want to own OP? or how it's in Oda's will? No? Ok then~)

Chapter 8! Hurrah! *throws glitter* - (Ke$ha would be proud)

* * *

><p>'What kind of a hellhole is this?' I thought as I unstuck my pole for the fiftieth time. Guck and weeds clung onto it as I yanked it out, creating a suction cup noise. I shook it slightly to fling some of the debris off. A string of slime splattered my face.<p>

"ARRGGGHHH!"

In that moment I swore to never visit another bayou in my lifetime.

I looked down to see if I had gotten any mud on my clothes. I was currently clad in a velvet maroon dress. The sleeves came down about half-way, with tuffs of lace flaring out on the ends. The front was buttoned up with faux pearls, and the bodice pushed my breasts up nicely; revealing but covering just enough to still be tantalizing. Over the entire thing I wore a simple black cloak, which I had lifted up to cover my face.

"_Kinda like a vampiress._" Tyson had said to describe me. I approved.

I'd been drifting (or more like getting stuck) for a good hour now, trying to find the Dew Drop bar in the myriad of huts and buildings that stood above the water. It was exactly as Tyson had described it: dark and depressing and giving off the vibe that it didn't want you there. Because it was an autumn island I'd thought it would have been beautiful, but it was anything but beautiful. Indeed there were maples and oaks, but they were twisted into disfiguration, their limbs snaking in grotesque shapes. Instead of being bright reds, oranges and yellows, the leaves looked to be in the last stages of brown and grey. This disturbing vegetation blocked out the sun, and the foliage was forever falling to get trapped in the dark murky water below, adding to the layers of muck and decay.

'I might as well be a vampiress. There's no sun at all here.'

I thought back to my conversation with Tyson that morning in my warm, comfortable, swamp-less room.

"_Ok Tyson, I shouldn't be later than after dark. I have a feeling I don't wanna be there after the sun goes down." I shivered at the thought._

"_What will you do if you don't find the scroll today?" He asked._

"_Go back again tomorrow, I suppose. And if I don't find it then, then I'll go back the next day, and the next day, until eventually I find it. The captain never gave me a deadline." I pointed out._

"_Well don't take too long, he's not a very patient man." He cautioned._

"_Oh don't worry. I want to get out of here as fast as I can. Hopefully I'll be back by evening with it safely in my bag." I packed the last of the provisions I needed into the sack along with my Climatact. I had demanded I be given it back because I was going onto a foreign island, and who knew if I'd need to fight? Surprisingly Cezar had returned it to me, but on the condition that he would drown Tyson if I thought of escaping. Quite the charmer wasn't he?_

_I didn't plan on escaping. I didn't want Tyson to get hurt because of me. I watched as he checked my bag over again to make sure I had everything I needed._

"_Thank you again Tyson. You're the only one I've had to talk to on this ship, and you've been _really _helpful. I don't know why. I haven't exactly been all that nice to you."_

_He grinned up at me, reminding me of Luffy for a moment._

"_You're not as bad as you think." I pouted. He laughed. "You may act bold and irritated a lot, but under that rough exterior you're a softie."_

"_Yeah? And what makes you think that?" I drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm._

_His eyes softened. "You talk about your crew all the time, and you even said a few of their names in your sleep." I blushed. "You've told me how you risked your life to save one of them from a government prison, and all the things you like about each of them. Like Sanji's cooking, Luffy's laugh and Robin's reading to you at night." He looked down shyly. "I was wondering, can I meet them some day?"_

_I was shocked. I had rambled on to him about what I thought was pointless junk, but apparently he had absorbed everything I said. And until he pointed it out I hadn't realized I rambled on about nothing but my crew. I smiled._

"_Of course you can. When Cezar lets me go free I'm going to take you with me, whether he likes it or not. I'll steal you off this godforsaken ship if I have to, and you can come with me and meet my crew. Who knows? Maybe Luffy will even ask you to join."_

"_REALLY?"_

"_Well he once asked a cyborg, and a talking skeleton, so your chances are pretty good." His eyes went all starry._

"_See you later Tyson, don't wait up too late." I ruffled his hair, and with that left the room to board the rowboat that would take me to shore._

If saving my sorry butt and returning to my crew wasn't enough incentive, I was now stealing this stupid scroll for Tyson's sake as well. I unstuck my pole again.

Up ahead there was a corner, and I panicked momentarily. When trading my rowboat for the riverboat I never asked how to use it. 'How do I turn this thing?' As I neared I got an idea. Standing up I used my pole to push against a tree, slowing the boat until it stopped. I then seized the tree in a bear hug and, using my body as leverage, began to turn the boat with my hips in the direction the waterway had decided to turn. It wasn't very flashy; okay it looked downright ridiculous, but it got the job done. I was now headed in the right direction.

I heard a sudden cackling noise, like someone shaking a pouch full of rocks together. Looking up I noticed I had an audience. There was a withered old hag watching me from her front porch, where she was precariously perched on a rickety old rocking chair. With every rock it seemed she came closer to taking a tumble into the swamp head first. Her wispy white hair would flair momentarily in front of her face, and then fall back again as she rocketed forward, like cobwebs in a fretful wind. As she laughed she revealed a mouth absent of teeth, and her eyes were hidden in folds of brown wrinkles.

"That wath quite thome boatmanship right there!" She lisped. "You're not from around here are you, thweetie?"

She just had to go and add sweetie, didn't she? Even though that sentence had no s's and she would've sounded remotely normal, she just had to say that. And it was so stereotypical for an old lady.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, simply ignoring her question. The less people that knew I was here, and a foreigner at that, the better.

I continued on down the channel, leaving her annoying cackling behind.

I passed many interesting huts, well, creepy is more like it. One hut's porch was completely overcrowded with caged animals. Bats screeched and fluttered in their small confinement. Rats chewed at the bars, toads flopped and overturned themselves, and even a small alligator snapped as I passed. Another porch was vending what looked like shriveled heads, and even a few severed limbs. I shuddered, hoping to god they weren't human.

It wasn't until noon time that I actually found it. The Dew Drop stood apart from the rest of the huts, balancing precariously on the surfaced roots of a gigantic tree. It was still day time, but it was so dark and gloomy the lamps on the front porch were lit anyway. It was a beacon in the darkness, and as I watched people were drawn to the light like moths to a flame. Countless boats were already clogging the water around the establishment, and those who were just showing up rammed their boats alongside the outermost ones. Standing, they clambered from one boat to the next until they reached the expansive front porch and went inside the crowded bar.

Following suit, I drifted until my boat bumped alongside a dingy moss covered craft. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I began to jump nimbly from one vessel to another until I stepped lightly onto the porch. The lights had indeed attracted actual moths, and I fanned a hand in front of my face to shoo them off. Not knowing what to expect, I stepped inside.

The bar-goers were making a loud ruckus, but it wasn't the jolly sort of ruckus happening in most bars. A group of women in a corner were having a squabble over the best ingredients for a tonic. Men eyed each other warily and shouted threats to any who glared at them too long. Even some of the patrons pets would growl or hiss at passerby. It wasn't really a place to gather and be sociable; it was simply a place to gather.

As I stood in the doorway I attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Pulling my hood up farther over my face, I wandered over to an empty table. Trying to look unremarkable, I began to scan underneath the tables.

'Shoe. Shoe. Clog. Boot. _Disgusting_ bare foot. Boot. What?' I had spotted something that confused me. For a second I thought I had seen a chair with five legs, but none of the others did. I looked closer. The extra leg disappeared under a tattered black cloth, and my heart began to race as I followed the cloth up to a hooded figure sitting alone at a table. They were hunched over, as if they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders, and sipped on a mysterious bright green liquid.

'A peg leg.' I thought. I had found the person with the wooden foot.

I stood, making my way over to the table. Weaving my way through some curious onlookers, I took a seat opposite the hooded figure. They didn't bother looking up. I cleared my throat.

"I noticed you sitting all alone, and thought you might like some company." I said, trying to ease my way into the subject of the scroll and break the tension. The cloaked person didn't respond, but simply took another sip of their drink. I tried again.

"I heard this island is famous for it's practice in the dark arts, and I'm looking to obtain a certain scroll. May I ask if you have any knowledge of any famous rare scrolls around here?" Okay, not my most subtle attempt to learn stuff. This was more Robin's thing. But I was running out of patience.

They still said nothing. Instead the person stood, chair and bones creaking in protest as they raised themself. Revealing a bony hand from underneath it's folds, the cloaked figure beckoned for me to follow, still not uttering a word. I gulped, but decided to follow despite my rising suspicion.

They hobbled out onto the porch, peg leg knocking with every step. The figure led me to the very edge of the porch, in the shadows just outside the glow of the lamps. They fiddled in their pockets.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, no longer being able to keep silent. They answered by turning around and, lifting a withered hand, blew a fine powder directly into my face. I inhaled sharply in shock, taking in a large amount of the powder accidentally. It burned my nostrils like pepper and my eyes began to water. I began to feel lightheaded and the world became fuzzy. I felt myself falling as I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The humming is what woke me. It was a sad but eerie melody. It was of things lost, but sought after. I let the notes drift over me, just like I had countless times listening to Brooke play on idle evenings aboard the Thousand Sunny.<p>

Eventually listening wasn't enough, and my eyes wanted to see who was making the music. I opened my eyes blearily, and was greeted to the sight of dried plants. Bunches and bunches of them were hanging upside down from the ceiling. Some were so dry that the slightest breath of air sent particles streaming off them onto the floor. Others seemed newer, still green or bearing tiny little flowers. But together they all blocked out any sign of the ceiling.

My eyes wandered over to the side. I was lying on a small cot, and sitting beside me was a _very _old woman. She looked to be about three hundred years old. Her skin was like old browned apples, kneaded into folds. Silver hair was braided over her shoulder, trailing into her lap. Her bony withered hands were busy picking up beans, and her long fingernails deftly sliced off the tops. These she threw into a basket on the floor with the rest.

Not halting her humming or slicing she glanced up at me, her dark eyes creasing into a warm smile.

"You are up den, my child? I begun to wonder if my powder was too much."

I was the silent one this time. 'What powder?' And then it all came flooding back to me. The hooded figure at the bar, I followed them outside, and then they drugged me and I fell unconscious. 'But who is this old lady?'

I looked down at her feet, and sure enough in place of a foot there was a wooden peg. She was the mysterious cloaked person.

"Why?" I managed to croak out before I went into a throat rattling coughing fit.

"Dere were too many people child. Dis place is filled with eyes and ears, to see and hear what one wants secret. You were speakin of t'ings that shouldn't be spoken in da open. Besides, I already knew what you wanted."

"How?" I really needed to get past this one word thing. I sneezed this time.

"I saw you comin in my crystal ball. It tell me everthin I need to know. Like _why _you are here." She leaned towards me. "I know you want da Resurrection Scroll." My eyes widened. "But I cannot give it to you."

"Why not?" I managed to get two words out. The rawness in my throat was wearing off.

"Because dere is too much evil in his heart. He want it for selfish reasons, and that's not the purpose of da scroll."

"Then what _is _it for, if it isn't for bringing the dead back to life?" I asked.

"It for finishin business, tyin loose ends, makin amends. His story is not finished yet, and dat why I tell him about da scroll in da first place."

"So I was right! It _was _you who told him about the scroll!"

She sighed and leaned back on her stool, pausing momentarily in her bean cutting. It creaked slightly, as she was anything but skinny.

"Just like I seen you, I seen dat man in my crystal ball. I knew da tragedy that would befall him. So when I see him that night at da bar, I warn him about it. He don't believe me; say that I was insane. But I tell him anyway, about da Resurrection Scroll. He took an interest, but tell me he have no need for it. Well apparently he do now!" She laughed loudly. "But his heart is changed, so I won't give it to him."

She leaned forward again to get a better look at me. She eyed me up and down, and I squirmed under her scrutiny.

"But why send you? Dat I don't understand." I sat up.

"Listen, lady, I _really_ need this scroll! That insane man has captured me, and the only way I can go free is if I get this scroll and give it to him! He separated me from my nakama, and all I want to do is go back to them." I looked at her with pleading eyes. "I was supposed to steal it, but obviously it isn't going to be that easy. But if that's what it takes, I'll try. I'm warning you, I'm getting kind of desperate."

I now looked at her with defiant eyes. She studied me for a long minute, not speaking. Finally she spoke.

"I see no darkness in your heart. Dere is some greed, but dat is all." I sweatdropped. She was good.

She rose from her stool, and walking hunched to a shelf she began to rifle through scrolls and papers. She plucked an unremarkable one from the countless others and shuffled back over to me with it. It was a brilliant hiding spot; no one would have ever found it hidden among the other scrolls. It was like a needle in a haystack.

"Here. Dis is the Resurrection Scroll." I went to grab it, but she pulled it away from me. "But you can only have it on one condition."

Another deal? Man, pretty soon I was going to forget one and screw things up.

"What is it?" I asked exasperatedly.

"You must open da scroll and read it yourself! Don't let dat man even touch it! He would defile it."

I wasn't too keen on this idea, but what did I have to lose?

"Alright, I'll read the scroll. I won't let him "defile" it with his unworthy hands."

At this she handed it to me. There was no magical surge of energy, no voices whispering in my head; it was just a rolled up piece of paper. Pretty unremarkable really. I stuffed it in my bag.

I looked outside the only window in the hut. It had gotten darker, if that were even possible, and I took that to mean that it was now late into the night. 'Tyson must be worried sick.' I pursed my lips.

"It was nice meeting you, and thank you for the scroll, but I really must be going now." I stood and started making my way to the door.

"Good luck, my child. Remember: dere are still stories dat need to be finished."

I chanced one last look back at her. She was looking at me with a knowing smile. She knew more than she was letting on.

With a shiver I turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I was going to write this in two parts, but decided to combine it into one because they wouldn't have been long enough separately.<p>

Nami has the scroll! We're finally nearing the end. Idk how many more chapters it'll take to finish this… maybe 3? But I'm not committing to anything! I'll do as many as it takes to make the ending epic! :D

P.S. So that green stuff she was drinking? It's called absinthe. Google it. It was a green drink that could make you like high, and you had hallucinations and everything. Again this idea came from France, but it's illegal now cuz that stuff's too hard core :P

Review please~

Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. Here we are with Chapter 9! I'm trying something different with the perspectives, so don't get confused. It's both Nami _and _Robin in this chapter. It makes sense, because their paths are crossing again. I think you guys will like :)

**Brooke: **Yohohohoho! Nine chapters! That's quite the accomplishment Writer-san~

**Me: **I know right! Would you like to do the honors?

**Brooke: **Yoho certainly! Sara*-sama does not own One Piece.

**Me: **But I own Cezar and Ilana, so suck it :P

* * *

><p>I was in a bad mood, to put it lightly. I had just been jipped off by the river boat vendor when exchanging it back for the rowboat I came in. It wasn't enough that I gave back my river boat, I also had to pay him an additional five thousand beli. It was probably revenge for banging on his door at this ungodly hour of the night, but he didn't have to <em>rob<em> me because of it. I almost considered swimming. (Ok I _really _considered it, but I didn't want to ruin my new outfit.)

I plunged the oars in deeply, trying to make the most of every row. The sea was unusually calm, and my little craft glided quickly and efficiently across the surface of the water, but I still couldn't help but wish for my waver right about now. Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation on my skin, and I halted my rhythm momentarily. This was… a storm. Not a huge one, but big enough to force everyone inside so they wouldn't be washed away. Judging by my instincts, there was at least a good hour left until it started. I began paddling faster. I had to warn Cezar's crew.

Rounding the side of a large sea cliff, my captor's ship came into view. A few lights twinkled on board, reflecting in the ocean. After a few more minutes of paddling I finally reached the hull of the ship. I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder.

"Oi! Can somebody throw down a ladder so I can get up!" I yelled.

After a few moments of bobbing up and down in silence, a rope ladder was tossed over the edge. It made a sound like a shotgun going off as it slapped the side of the ship, effectively breaking the silence of the peaceful little cove.

'Wouldn't hurt them to just lower it.' I thought.

Making sure my bag with its precious cargo was secure on my shoulder, I grabbed the first rung and started climbing up the ladder. Just before I reached the top I noticed a chunk of railing was missing, as if it had been blown away in a fight. 'How long has that been like that?' I decided that it must have happened before I was taken captive, but it still looked pretty recent. I shrugged it off and climbed the rest of the way over the side.

Standing on top of the railing, I noticed some dark figures standing not too far away. I assumed they were crew members.

"So hey, just to let you guys know, there's a big storm on the way. Thought I'd just give you a heads up so no one had to unnecessarily drown." I jumped down and began to unfasten my cloak. The crew members didn't respond. In fact, they didn't even move or acknowledge that I just spoke to them.

"Hey! I'm being pretty considerate, I think! I could have just as soon _not _tell you and let you guys suffer!" I marched straight up to the nearest figure-

-and reeled back in shock.

I had looked straight into the terrified eyes of none other than Nico Robin.

* * *

><p><em>Whoosh~<em>

…

_Whoosh~_

…

_Whoosh~_

…

The methodical rhythm of the waves slapping against the shore was the first thing my mind registered upon waking up. It was being awfully sluggish, but I soon discovered why.

My entire body was freezing, and I couldn't budge an inch. I went to lick my lips, but discovered I couldn't open my mouth. There was something cold and wet pressed against it. I started to panic, but forced myself to calm down and interpret the situation.

'What is the last thing you remember?'

There was the rescue plan. We had boarded and started an assault on the enemy's ship to rescue Nami. Everything had gone relatively ok, up until we realized that Nami was not even on board the ship. I inwardly berated myself for mistaking the little red-headed boy for our navigator.

Then the captain had discovered us and we were easily subdued by him. I had not wanted to run into this captain ever again, but luck wasn't with us on this occasion. With four devil fruit users in the crew, this guy was definitely bad news. It was then my mind caught up to my current condition.

'I must be in a water trap just like Navigator-san was.' As I thought this I could feel the strength ebbing from me. Even if this water cage wasn't constricting me tightly, I wouldn't have been able to break out of it anyway. I had about as much strength as a newborn child at the moment.

I opened my eyes and raised my head, which was about the only action which I had enough energy to accomplish. I was greeted with blackness. At first I considered the possibility that I was now blind, but as I focused I could make out distinguishable shapes in the darkness. Combining that with the sound of the waves I deduced that I was outside, probably on the deck of the ship.

I turned my head to my left. There was another water pod right beside me, ever so slightly bobbing up and down. It was dark, but I could still make out a certain shade of marimo. It seemed Swordsman-san had been taken captive as well. Turning to my right I could make out small horns, and recognized Chopper-kun.

It appeared I was the first to gain consciousness. I closed my eyes again, trying to listen to their breathing and make sure everyone was relatively unharmed.

_Whoosh~_

…

_Whoosh~_

…

_Splash!_

…

Something was in the water. If I wasn't mistaken it sounded like someone paddling through it. It got louder and louder, and then abruptly stopped.

'They must have reached the ship.' I thought.

And that's when I heard her voice.

"Oi! Can somebody throw down a ladder so I can get up!"

My eyes flew open in shock. There was no mistaking it; it was Navigator-san's voice. She was back!

The lone man on watch duty bustled over with a rope ladder. He then unceremoniously, and seemingly in fear, threw it over the side, not sticking around for Nami to climb up and scurrying away again. I wondered why he was so frightened, but I forgot these thoughts as I observed Navigator-san rise up onto the railing and stand there with her hands on her hips. I had missed that conceited pose.

"So hey, just to let you guys know, there's a big storm on the way. Thought I'd just give you a heads up so no one had to unnecessarily drown."

That wasn't good. Nami had sensed a storm, and there were too few crew members left on the ship to prepare for it because we had very nearly wiped them all out. I attempted to make some noise to alert her that we were there, (for I had a feeling she hadn't seen us yet), but I was too weak.

"Hey! I'm being pretty considerate, I think! I could have just as soon _not _tell you and let you guys suffer!" She then marched right up to me.

There was a slight movement behind her, and glancing at it I noticed that Cezar had come back out on deck. He leaned casually against the railing, but what captured my attention was the dagger he now twirled in his hands. The feeble glow from the lanterns glinted off it's surface maliciously, and when he noticed me staring he took the dagger and mimicked slicing his own throat and then pointed at Nami. I felt my eyes widen in shock and fear.

Nami neared until she was only a foot away, but then she immediately stopped. I watched as realization hit her full force, and she recognized my face.

"R- Robin?" Her voice shook. She touched my cheek, and I closed my eyes weakly. "Robin!"

* * *

><p>No. No no no no no no. This couldn't be happening. They were strong, how could they be captured! I reached a hesitant hand out to her, to make sure that I wasn't just dreaming.<p>

"R- Robin?" I cupped her cheek, and blanched when it felt like I had touched a cold marble statue.

"Robin!" Her skin was ice cold, and she looked very frail. Not to mention the fear showing clearly in her startling blue eyes. Seeing the strong, usually unaffected woman like this scared me to no end. If Robin had been reduced to this… what about the rest of my crew?

I glanced to Robin's right.

"Oh no, not Chopper too!" I ran up to him. He, like Robin, was also trapped in a water cage. His lips shivered with cold in his sleep.

I ran past Robin again. Zoro. Brooke. Usopp. Sanji. Franky. And lord help us all, even Luffy. They all seemed to be in the same condition as Robin.

"No!" I yelled, trying to stop the tears from coming. I walked up to Luffy and pushed a strand of hair from his face. His skin was sickly pale, and his lips had turned a startingly shade of blue. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, so unlike the hyperactive goofball he usually was awake. But now he reminded me of a corpse, and I would love nothing more than to see him break out into one of those idiotic grins. I spun around.

"What did you do to them, you bastard!" I screamed ready for a fight, no matter how useless it may be. A sinister laugh answered me from the darkness, chilling my bones.

"I think you already know the answer to that. They came to free my little cardinal from it's cage, but I couldn't let you fly just yet. You had yet to deliver me the scroll." I glanced over at Robin to confirm what he had said. She slowly nodded, affirming that he was telling the truth. He sauntered over to me, and I whipped my climatact out of my bag and quickly assembled it. He chuckled at that, but kept advancing. He shoved his face into mine.

"Did you retrieve it?"

I backed quickly away from his too close face. 'What should I do? Should I lie? Think think!' And then it came to me. I straightened from my fighting stance.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It's right here in my bag as we speak."

"Then produce it." He ordered, a strange fire lighting his eyes.

I rummaged through my bag and felt the familiar dry paper of the scroll. I pulled it out, waving it around so he could see it. The problem was it was pretty dark.

"Tyson!" He bellowed. I watched as Tyson scrambled on deck, no doubt having been listening the entire time. He threw me a miserable but relieved look.

"Light the lamps! I can't see a blasted thing." Tyson hurried to complete his task. As each of the lamps got lit, I noticed more details about the deck. There were deep gouges, smashed floorboards, and sword cuts everywhere. There were even scorch marks in some places. Cezar's unconscious crew members were stacked up in a pile on the left of the ship. Even though mycrew had been captured, I couldn't help but feel proud at the fight that they had been able to put up. All that was left was Cezar himself.

He was now hungrily eyeing the scroll I held in my hand. He made a grab for it. I yanked it out of his reach, touching the tip of my Climatact to it.

"I don't think so! You so much as lay a slimy _finger _on this scroll and I'll set this thing on fire!" Ok, so I couldn't make fire with my Climatact, but I could very well set it on fire with a lightening bolt. It wasn't a complete lie.

He looked at me furiously. Obviously he hadn't anticipated this. Good.

"What do you _want_." He snarled. My little gamble had worked.

"Getting right down to business are we? Alright. I have two conditions. First: _I _am to read the scroll. You're not allowed to touch it, because I promised the woman who gave me this that you wouldn't.

Second: You let my crew, Tyson, and me go _unharmed_. That's all."

He shot me a death glare, but I didn't even flinch. I knew that I had the upper hand. But he was about to lay some ground rules down of his own.

"And here are _my_ conditions, my darling. One: You may read the scroll, but I get to keep it after."

"I promised the witch that I wouldn't let you touch it!" I said, cutting him off.

"But wouldn't the scroll's purpose have already been fulfilled? You would have read it and my wife would have come back from the dead. I wouldn't really have any need for it any longer, I'm just aiming on selling it to the highest bidder."

Pirates were pirates, after all. I sighed, thinking things through. He could try and raise an army of the dead, but were the resurrected under the control of the reader? I highly doubted that, so I decided to keep _most _of the witch's promise.

"Ok. After I'm done reading the scroll you can have it." I agreed.

"Excellent." He sneered.

"Two: I will only let your crew members free _after_ Ilana is alive and well again and standing by my side."

'Ilana…' I thought. I decided that that must have been his dead wife's name.

"Even if the scroll doesn't work, which I'm pretty certain of, you still have to let them go!" I said, adding another condition.

"Fine, fine. If for some unknown reason the scroll _doesn't _work, they'll still go free. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this show on the road. I believe you've kept me waiting _long enough_."

He said the last part so low, and so dangerously, I didn't dare keep him waiting any longer. I had pushed my luck as it was with the conditions.

I lowered my Climatact from the scroll and, setting it on the ground, unraveled the scroll and began to read.

* * *

><p>'So that is the scroll that Cezar had entrusted Navigator-san to steal.' I thought as I surveyed the rolled up piece of paper that she waved in front of his face.<p>

From what I could gather from their conversation it was a scroll that could ressurrect the dead. There was no doubt in my mind _who _Cezar was going to try and bring back to life. It was all adding up now. When he mentioned the name Ilana, I remembered my conversation with the barmaid, Arianna-chan. I now knew why Ilana wasn't with Cezar the second time he had visited the bar.

Nami was being very smart about all this. Besides momentarily losing her cool after finding us, she had collected herself rather quickly and was now brilliantly trying to ensure our safe passage off the ship. She had included the ship's boy in the conditions as well, and I silently congratulated her for her selflessness. The only thing I was uncomfortable about was her reading the scroll. I had seen many strange occurences on the Grand Line, and after joining a pirate crew with a cyborg and an animated skeleton I now believed nothing was impossible. It seemed Navigator-san was more skeptic, but I had a bad feeling that when she read the scroll something weird would surely ensue.

There was movement in the corner of my eye, and I turned to witness Zoro returning to consciousness. I looked at the others, and sure enough everyone was coming around. I was sort of hoping that they would remain asleep until we were freed, but apparently fate had other ideas. Their eyes widened as they saw our navigator arguing with Cezar, but they couldn't utter a sound due to their water gags. Senchou looked ready to kill him, but there was no getting out of his restraints.

"Fine, fine. If for some unknown reason the scroll _doesn't _work, they'll still go free. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this show on the road. I believe you've kept me waiting _long enough_."

This was it. We watched in aprehension as Nami set her weapon down and began to unravel the scroll. The thought crossed my mind that it may be written in a language that she might not understand, but as she glanced it over I saw no sign of perplexity, only determination. She opened her mouth, and began to read.

"Blood is the soil. Mind is the sun. Body is the earth. And soul is the life.

Take mine blood and drink from it, and fill your throbbing veins with what is not yours.

Take mine mind and peer into it, and empty what cannot be of any use to you."

This did not sound good. It sounded as if Nami were giving her body up to someone. I saw her swallow hard, but continue.

"Take mine body and settle into it, and justly flex those appendages that have been so long taken from you.

Take mine soul and unsew it from it's bindings, and let me wander free for the rest of eternity."

Silence.

…

"Well look at that, nothing happened! Guess you can have the scroll now and we can just-"

What I saw happen terrified me.

Nami choked, and the scroll fell out of her hands. She grasped at her throat as if she couldn't breathe, shallow gasps being the only sound she could make. She fell to her knees, shivering uncontrollably, and we watched in horror as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the deck, unconscious.

I screamed in fury in the back of my throat. That man was going to pay _dearly_ for what he did to my dear friend and sister. But he paid me no heed. He walked cautiously up to Nami's unconscious figure. Bending next to her, he said softly:

"Ilana?..."

What happened next took me totally by surprise. Nami stirred, and I felt a surge of relief. She raised her head and looked straight into Cezar's eyes and said confusedly:

"C.J.? Is that you?"

* * *

><p>Ooooohhhhh snap! Man things are getting freaky now! It got a little scary there for a moment, and I could've gone into more gruesome details, but then I was like "oops this is a K+ rated story~" Maybe I should write a nice gruesome, angsty story someday.<p>

We're up to 21 reviews, last time I checked, which is the most I've ever gotten! Woohoo! :D

So please, keep the reviews coming! I appreciate them and they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, sorry. I went to six flags and neglected my writing duties! I left you guys hanging too :P

Such an inconvienent place to stop… oh wait I did that on purpose :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece any more than I own a motorcycle :'(

* * *

><p>"C.J.? Is that you?"<p>

It was just as I feared. Nami had been possessed; she was no longer inhabiting her own body. And from the declaration she just made there was no doubt in my mind that the new resident was none other than Cezar's dead wife, Ilana.

Cezar collapsed on the ground before her.

"Ilana… my dear… it's really you isn't it?"

He raised a shaking hand to caress Nami's face. She covered her hand over his, closing her eyes and allowing the smallest of smiles.

"It's so nice to see you again. I'd thought…" she wandered off, looking dreamily into his face.

"Shh shh, my angel. You don't need to speak. There's nothing that need be said; I'm just glad you're in my life again." Cezar said.

They simply stared at each other for a long while. He gazed at her hungrily, as if afraid that she might disappear from view.

After a while her happiness at seeing him again must have worn off some, for she soon began to examine her body. Shakily she stood, and Cezar jumped up to assist her. She stretched one leg, then the other. She did the same with both arms, flexing them and gazing in awe at her outstretched hands. Running a hand through her hair, she took deep breaths of air.

"I never thought I'd feel the air going in and out of my lungs ever again. Or be able to stretch, or wiggle my toes." She said.

"Well this body is all yours, my darling. Now we can go back to the way things were before."

At this she froze. A miserable expression came across her face, and she sighed long and sad.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, C.J. Things are different now." He looked at her sympathetically.

"Yes, you _were_ dead. But now you're alive again! You may have a different body, but you're still the same Ilana that was once living." He argued. Ilana ran another hand through her hair absentmindedly, reminding me of Nami.

"But how could you even _consider_ doing this? You know full well that I won't remain in this body; it isn't mine! It belongs to someone else, and she isn't ready to give it up." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Why do you care? We're together again! And how do you know that she hasn't already given up?" Cezar growled.

"Because she's in my mind as we speak!" yelled Ilana. All of the crew's eyes widened in shock, including Cezar. "She's showing me all of the terrible things you've done to her and her crew! Why did you involve these innocent people C.J.?"" She gestured towards us. Relief was flooding through me to hear that Nami was fighting for her body and that Ilana didn't plan on staying permanently.

"Because they're worthless and unimportant! No one matters to me except for you." He walked towards her as if to take her into an embrace, but she backed away from him quickly.

"This just proves it. You are _not_ the man I thought I knew. I don't know you anymore!" She threw her head in her hands.

"Ilana? What are you saying? I'm the same man you fell in love with…"

"No you're not! You're a liar, and a murderer!"

He froze, shock written all over his features.

"Who told you? You were not supposed to know about my past. Someone must have said something." He stammered.

"No one told me…"

"WHO TOLD YOU!" He screamed angrily.

"I'm telling you no one told me! I remembered C.J.! I _remembered_!" Ilana yelled and then slumped to the deck.

"I was out here one night because I couldn't sleep. Something kept bothering me, but I couldn't think of what. It had rained that day, and when I was walking back toward my room to try and sleep I slipped and hit my head against the deck. When I woke up I remembered everything; that _you_ were the one who destroyed my village. That _you_ were the one who killed all my friends. That _you _were the one who _KILLED MY SISTER_!"

Cezar was completely silent for several moments. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no words came out. Then:

"You weren't supposed to remember. You were supposed to remain ignorant. If I'd met you before I would have never touched your village…"

"Well you did C.J.! You took everything that was important away from me. My house. My sister, who was my only remaining family. You even took _me_! Even though I followed you willingly, you know damn well that if I had my memory I would have _never_ followed you!"

"But I'm different now! I changed after I met you! Did we ever _once _steal from anyone while you were on this ship? Did we ever exterminate another village? No we didn't!"

"Not while I was _on _this ship! But it seems as soon as I died you went right back to your old ways! And the fact that you would even _consider_ destroying a village shows me how evil you really are."

"I can change again!"

"There's a darkness in your heart that even _I _can't cure, C.J. If love hasn't made you a better person, then I don't think anything will."

Cezar quieted down. He stood staring at Ilana with an expressionless face while she stared back at him defiantly.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before? Why did you kill yourself, Ilana?"

She frowned deeply.

"Because I would have had to kill you."

"Well? WHY DIDN'T YOU THEN!" He yelled at her angrily.

"Because I love you!"

Ilana blushed furiously, but stood her ground.

"I fell in love with the man you became _after_ you met me. I loved you with all of my heart, with e_very fiber of my being_. I promised myself that if you were ever in danger I would throw myself in front of it. When I remembered what happened I was furious, and I wanted to kill you! I wanted revenge for my sister, my village, and _myself_! That's when I realized that I was in danger of breaking my promise, and endangering you! I had become the very threat that I swore I would protect you from, so I killed myself before I could kill you!"

If I wasn't so talented at hiding my emotions I may have teared up during her speech. The love and dedication that Ilana felt for Cezar was unlike anything I had ever witnessed before. If only I could love half as much as she did, I would be a lucky person.

Ilana was panting for breath after her speech, and soft tears were streaming down her cheeks. Cezar was now looking at her lovingly.

"Oh Ilana. My silly, stupid Ilana. You are too nice, too noble, too virtuous for your own good! There was no need for you to kill yourself! If only you had confronted me, I would have taken _my_ life in place of yours! Anything, _anything_ for you! If it would have made you happy again, if it would have brought back your smile, I would have done it in a heartbeat."

She sniffled softly.

"I want to think you're lying, that you're a coward and wouldn't actually kill yourself, but I know you would. I can't deny your love for me is real, but I can't accept it. You've done unforgiveable things, and I'm rightfully dead. Our love just wasn't meant to be."

Cezar walked up to her and took her hands in his. This time she didn't object.

"Stay with me… please. I'm not whole without you, just a fragment of myself. You bring out the best in me, and then I feel like I actually deserve to live."

Ilana began to cry in earnest.

"We can't be together anymore, C.J. You gave me some of the best years of my life; and some of the worst memories. But despite all of this I still love you, for _some_ reason. But I have to go, this girl wants her body back."

"No! Fight Ilana! Don't let her have it!" He looked like he wanted to shake her but restrained himself.

"If we can't love here on earth, maybe we were meant to love far apart…" she mumbled, and her look became unfocused.

"Don't leave me Ilana! Don't leave me!"

As a last resort Cezar took Ilana and gave her a desparate kiss. When he pulled away she had a small smile on her lips.

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light that came from Ilana, and just like that it was gone, and her body fell limply onto the deck once again.

Just like he had done earlier, Cezar stepped cautiously up to her and said:

"Ilana?"

She stirred, and when she raised her head I inwardly gasped. There was a streak of pure silver in her hair which seemed to glow faintly, like the shimmering essence of a spirit.

Cezar went to reach a hand out to her…

and she punched him over the head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!"

Yup. Nami was back.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one is so short compared to the others, but I wanted to update and I couldn't find enough motivation to get all the action stuff down. Besides, I feel like this chapter is more dedicated to emotions and explanations. So next chapter will be dedicated to action, I promise :D<p>

Hope you enjoyed it! Review please~ pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee~


	11. Chapter 11

For some reason it took me a lot of effort to write this chapter. Prob cuz I just moved into my dorm, and I'm trying to get settled and everythings so hectic rite now. Ugh.

I've made some modifications to Nami's climatact. After the 2 year time skip I like to imagine she can do these things with her climatact now. You'll see what I mean ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. If I did no one would read it… or watch it.

* * *

><p>I could now honestly say that that was the… <em>weirdest<em>… most _terrifying_… experience of my entire life. As I uttered the last words on the scroll, I could feel as my soul started to slide from my body, peeling away like velcro. It was painful, it was scary, and I panicked. My soul flailed around and grasped onto the only thing that seemed to have any substance: my mind.

I held on. Even though it felt like trying to hold onto a smooth glass sphere, I somehow kept my grip on it. The entire world was black. The only thing visible was my own body, slouched on some unseen surface. As I struggled I watched as another shimmering soul like myself drifted out of the darkness and settled into my body.

Thoughts and memories that weren't mine flooded my mind.

'Ilana?'… 'love him too much'… 'Marie'… 'Why did you do that?'… 'It hurts!'… 'I slipped'…

I almost lost my grip on my mind. There wasn't enough room for the both of us. I could feel her unconsciously try to push me out, but I refused to let go. I started to battle her overwhelming thoughts with my own.

'Nami!'… 'need to save them'… 'taken captive'… 'Luffy'… 'my body'… 'GET OUT!'

I could feel her assault immediately weaken and she drew her mind back, making some room for me. My grip tightened, and somehow I understood that she wasn't going to stay in my body long; she was simply borrowing it for a while. I summoned some hidden reserves of strength and managed to hold on, but it still felt like an eternity in that suffocating blackness. I had seen other shimmering shapes float by. One curious one had even stopped momentarily in it's drifting to watch before sliding off again.

It was then that I finally felt Ilana leaving. She took her sweet time about it too, but as I was pulled back into my body and everything slid perfectly back into place, I became aware of a pressure on my lips. Just before Ilana left my body completely a thought, (_or more like a recent memory_), of Cezar kissing me flashed through my mind.

* * *

><p>My body felt <em>terrible<em>. I now sympathized with stickers. It felt like I'd been peeled off the paper and then the stupid idiot decided they wanted the pony instead and stuck me back on. My head was beating like a drum, and my body tingled all over.

"Ilana?"

That voice. I was _pissed_. I had to suffer through all of this because of _HIM!_

I tried regaining control of my body, and found it wasn't so hard to get back into the swing of things. Using your body again after becoming a soul was like riding a bike I guess; you never forget.

I opened my eyes, and the world was blurry. There was a silver light shining at my temple, but I ignored it. I only had eyes for the man before me.

He was reaching his hand out towards me, and Ilana's last thought flashed briefly through my mind…

and I punched him over the head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!"

I did _not _want that slime-ball dirt-bag to ever touch me again!

"NAMI!" I heard a relieved but sobbing voice say. I turned around and saw Tyson running towards me. I was glad to see he was okay, but before I could utter one syllable I heard Cezar say behind me:

"_You… little… WITCH!"_

The next thing I knew I was hanging in the air, nothing supporting me but the ring of water squeezing my neck like a vice. I clutched at it but my fingers kept slipping through, and I only suceeded in scratching my own neck. I started to run out of air in my lungs, and hope. Nothing even seemed real to me anymore, and I found myself welcoming the blackness.

But that's when I felt a surge of energy flow through my entire body, but it wasn't a good kind of energy. My eyes flew open and I saw Tyson gripping my climatact, jabbing it into the stream of water between my noose and Cezar's outstretched hand. He yelped in pain and his concentration was broken, releasing me from his hold. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I heard other thumps, and as soon as the stars cleared from my vision I saw that my crew was now free. They all looked pretty weak, but also pretty angry.

"Are you alright Nami?" asked Tyson, kneeling down beside me.

Suddenly I heard Cezar's manaical laughing behind me.

"You think a little prick like that will stop me? Do you think I'd let you all go that easily? I've lost _everything! EVERYTHING!_" He looked directly at me, but his eyes weren't really seeing me.

"You're not going _anywhere_. You were the last thing Ilana touched, the body that Ilana was just speaking to me from! I will _NOT LET YOU GO_!"

A gigantic wave rose above the railings, towering above Cezar. It had the head of a dragon with flailing tentacles, and fiery red eyes. He raised both his arms and, with a grand gesture, sent the monster hurtling towards Tyson and I. The beast opened it's maw wide, as if to swallow us whole. I closed my eyes, knowing there was no way I could run away in time. And then…

…

nothing happened. I was perfectly dry. And alive for that matter. I opened my eyes and found myself in Luffy's arms. He carried me bridal style, and Tyson was frozen onto his back in terror.

"Are you alright… Nami?" He asked me. I could hear the barely contained fury in his voice, but it didn't affect me. I could feel the Haki emanating from his body, but it somehow glided over me harmlessly, making me feel warm and sleepy. But I couldn't sleep yet; I wouldn't allow myself to.

"I'm fine, Luffy. You can put me down now."

He set me lightly on my feet, and literally pried Tyson off his back. I gently took my climatact from his immobile grip.

"You cannot run from me forever! You're in the middle of the ocean, and may I remind you, I _am_ the ocean!" Cezar bellowed.

I heard the ring of metal as Zoro and Brooke unsheathed their swords. Franky was transforming his arm into some sort of rocket launcher. Usopp had his slingshot out and loaded, Chopper was in heavy point, Robin's arms were already crossed, and Sanji's leg was on fire. Luffy took a fuming step forward, his thumb already halfway to his mouth…

and then I stopped him.

"Don't."

There was a disruption in his flow of Haki. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you… standing up for him?" he asked confused. The others were looking at us, wondering what we were saying.

"No. Quite the opposite actually." I said, turning around and raising my climatact.

"He's mine!" I yelled, loud enough so all of my nakama would hear. "Besides," I said sideways so only Luffy could hear, "I think I'm the only one who can defeat him."

He gazed into my eyes for a long moment, as if gauging if I could do it or not. I don't know what he saw in them, but he nodded, giving me his consent.

"But I still need help. I need you guys to distract him." I said before walking away from him and towards Cezar, who started laughing again when he saw me approaching alone.

"And what do we have here? An idiotic act of bravery? Going to die for your friends, are you? Well let me tell you something. I'm going to capture you, lock you up, and never let you out again! As for your crew mates, I'm going to kill them all." He said, licking his lips.

"Well I'm not going to give you that chance," I said, widening my legs in a fighting stance.

"Have it your way then." He said, and then charged.

He flicked his fingers, and water droplets formed from the air came flying towards me as fast as bullets. Two years ago I would have been too slow to react, but after all my training on Weatheria I had learned to become as fast as the elements I used.

With a quick motion I blew the projectiles away with a gust of wind from my Climatact, but I didn't stop there. Firing another blast underneath me I launched myself into the air, arching over Cezar's surprised face in a perfect backflip. I landed directly behind him, and immediately spun around to give him a lethal blow to the head, but his hand was already there, stopping it. His hand was encased in water like some kind of shield, but I used that to my advantage. I sent a bolt of electricity through the rod, and Cezar hissed and stumbled away from me.

"You WITCH!" he yelled in rage.

He raised his arms as if to send another tidal wave my way, and I raised my Climatact ready to whip up a hurricane to hurtle him to Timbuktu, but he was stopped mid gesture as a pair of swords swiped cleanly through his torso. For three seconds his upper and lower body were disconnected, but then they melted back together with a sound like a trickling fountain. Once whole again he scowled down at the swordsman before him.

"No one's allowed to call her witch but _me_." Zoro growled out from behind his sword.

"You're swords are useless against me, you imbecile." Cezar sneered. It didn't stay there long though as he was decapitated by a powerful blow.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PRECIOUS NAMI~SWAN! AND NOBODY CALLS THE SHITTY MARIMO THAT BUT ME!" Sanji shouted, his leg still on fire.

It was really creepy to see Cezar's face form from his neck, the tendrils of water forming his chin, then his cheeks and mouth, eyes, and finally his scalp and hair.

"Kicks as well, no matter how powerful they may be." Cezar added as he cracked his neck.

"Then try this on for size! THUNDER TEMPO!~" I yelled as I brought my Climatact down with finality. I hadn't just been drinking tea while the guys were fighting. He looked up just in time to see the large thunderhead above him release a bolt of lightening, and soon he was engulfed in light.

There was complete silence among the crew as we stood there, not knowing whether I had finished the job or not. I swallowed and slowly started to approach him. Nobody tried to stop me.

As I neared his immobile figure I tried to make out if he was breathing or not, but his chest wasn't moving. I stopped ten feet away from him, afraid to go any closer. What if I had killed him?

I took another step forward…

"NOOOO!"

Cezar sprang up lifted his hand and sent a javelin of water right at my chest.

I raised my Climatact to repel it, but something flew in front of me. The water javelin hit it with a thud, and then it fell to the ground.

"Wha-?" I started, but then realized what it was.

Tyson lay on the ground at my feet, gasping for air and gripping his chest. I was frozen in shock, and so was Cezar. His hand came away covered in red, and my blood began to boil with fury.

"LUFFY!" I screamed, praying to whatever gods that existed that he knew what I expected of him from that cry. Luckily, in times like these Luffy knew exactly what I needed, and did so without hesistation.

In an instant Luffy was standing behind Cezar. He violently pinned his arms at his sides, using coal black Haki embued hands.

"What is this?" yelled Cezar, the first trace of panic in his eyes.

"You say you're the sea, right?" I yelled, twirling my Climatact. Sparks began to fly around me in a whirlwind. Cezar tried to break free, but there was no getting out of Luffy's death grip. He looked at me with fear.

"Well even the sea has it's weaknesses! ELECTRIC SPEAR!"

With that I charged towards Cezar. I stopped my climatact mid-twirl, aimed directly at his chest. All the electricity that had been gathering inside the rod suddenly shot out of the end of my climatact, stabbing him directly where I judged his heart would be.

His entire body lit up, and he tilted his face skyward as light poured out of his eyes and open mouth. In one final flare his form dissolved into water, splashing onto the deck and seeping off the railings, never to reassemble again.

Without looking back I stumbled toward where Tyson was lying, being attended by a weary Chopper.

"There's nothing I can do!" sobbed the little reindeer, his eyes full of tears.

I collapsed at his side, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"You stupid ship's boy. Why?" I croaked out.

"You needed... to get back to… your crew." He said between pants.

"But you were going to join us!"

"Nah. You guys are… too awesome compared to me."

I grasped his hand, ignoring the gore that covered it.

"Just remember this Tyson. You are now officially a member of this crew, and always will be." I sobbed.

He smiled wide at that, and even when the life had faded from his eyes that smile was still in place.

As the adrenaline wore off the ordeals my mind and body had gone through finally caught up with me. With relief I finally gave in to the blackness, but not everything was black. As my eyes were closing I could discern two glowing shapes dancing above the ocean, and were soon joined by a third. I watched entranced before my eyes completely closed and I saw no more.

* * *

><p>K, so if you're freaking out calm down, she's not dead lol She just passed out.<p>

Finished this with a major headache, so if the ending isn't everything you ever expected sorry :P But I really hope you guys liked it! One more chapter to go! Review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sad :'( This is the last chapter! Don't get me wrong, I'm psyched to have finished my first chapter story, but it's sad that it's come to an end. I hate goodbyes.

This story totally took on a life of it's own. I had no idea where this story would take me, it basically just led me along for the ride, so I probably enjoyed it just as much writing it as you guys did reading it, (well, at least I _hope _you enjoyed it).

Alas, I'll stop blabbing now and finish this. Besides, I have a really cool idea for a new chapter story right after this. Don't have a name for it yet, but keep your eyes peeled! I'll probably have the first chapter out soon.

Savor it!

_**Moi:**_ Hey, Zoro.

_**Zoro:**_Mm.

_**Talented writer:**_Hey Zoro, wake up.

_**Zoro:**_You can't write that about yourself! That's conceited.

_**Stunning beauty:**_I can write whatever I want. Now say the disclaimer.

_**Stupid moss-ball:**_Don't boss me around! And don't call me that!

_**Most likely to become president:**_If you would prefer I could write a yaoi fanfic between you and Sanji.

-_-'…

_**Blackmailed swordsman:**_Sara*-san doesn't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>'So comfy…'<p>

I wriggled closer to the soft covers, wanting to lose myself in the feeling. I teetered on the edge of sleep, but something kept me conscious. Shifting my arms underneath my pillow I heard something fall to the ground with a flutter. My attention peaked by the noise, I opened my eyes.

At first my vision was blurry, and all I could make out was the color brown. Blinking away the bleariness my sight started to become clearer, and I realized I was looking at the walls of the infirmiry on the Thousand Sunny.

'What?...' I thought before everything that had happened came rushing back to me. I groaned and laid my head back on the pillow, not wanting to think about everything when I had been so content just a few moments ago. Then, remembering what had woken me I shifted and peered over the edge of the bed.

Lying upside down on the floor was the infamous straw hat. The hat that had sat upon a famous pirate lord's head. The hat that the crew I was navigator of was named after. The hat that usually sat upon my saviour's head.

'He must have put it on me while I was unconscious.' I mused as I reached down and picked it up.

The rough straw pricked at my fingers, but I didn't mind.

'I wonder…'

I leaned back onto my pillows and taking the hat, placed it low over my face and crossed my hands behind my head, just like I had seen Luffy do countless times.

It smelled of sweat, the sea, and was that blood?... probably. He was always getting himself hurt. When I opened my eyes the lights on the ceiling shone through the small cracks.

I wanted to lay there forever and avoid all the questions I knew would come, but eventually I became bored, and when my stomach growled loudly I knew it was time to emerge again into the outside world. With a sigh I removed the straw hat from over my face and got out of bed, shivering at the sudden change in temperature.

Looking down I realized I was dressed in a white tank top and shorts.

'This better have been Robin's doing, or someone's going to owe me a _lot _of belli,' I thought wryly.

I took a tentative step forward, testing my strength. My legs were a bit unsteady, but that was to be expected after everything I had went through. Besides, I had no idea how long I had been out for. It might have been days.

When I opened the infirmiry door a warm breeze wafted over me, and I realized we were out at sea. I inwardly sighed in relief, glad to be away from that horrible island and all of it's unpleasant memories.

It was just after dark, and not seeing anyone at first glance I figured the rest of the crew was in the galley having dinner. Holding my precious cargo so it wouldn't blow off my head, I started to make my way towards the kitchen when someone called my name.

"Nami?"

Jumping in surprise I whirled around to the source. There sitting on the lion figure-head was Luffy, halfway turned to me with a confused look on his face.

"Luffy! You scared me!"

"Nami!" he yelled, seeming to realize it was actually me. He launched himself off the figure-head and tackled me in a bear hug. "You're alivvvveeee!" He sobbed dramatically.

"Of course I am baka!" I yelled as I bonked him over the head. "And don't tackle me like that, I'm still not 100% you know!"

"Oh, woops." He said, pulling away immediately.

Just then something caught my attention. There was an annoying light shining to my right, but when I turned to see what it was it moved with me. Reaching a hand up I brushed at it, and gasped in shock as my hair moved and I realized that my _hair _was what was producing the glow.

"Oh dear Kami." I said, not knowing what else to say as I held the strand in my hands, twisting it around and watching as a soft silvery glow illuminated my palm seeming to make it sparkle like diamonds.

"I'm sorry Nami." Luffy said abruptly, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh… what?" I asked, letting the strand fall back into place.

"I'm sorry Nami. You were taken away from us, and I should never have let that happen. That's the whole reason I spent those two years on that island away from all you guys, to get stronger so that we'd never have to be apart again. But then just like that I let you get taken by that stupid bastard." At this Luffy turned away from me. "I'm a sorry excuse for a captain."

Images started to bombard my mind. Luffy grabbing my hand that held a bloody dagger. Luffy shouting toward the sky that he would help me. Luffy fighting Arlong, his blood being spilled everywhere. Luffy standing upon the ruins of what was once Arlong Park, screaming that I was his friend and a part of his crew.

I stomped towards him and roughly jerked him around.

"_Don't you…_ d_on't you EVER! call yourself a bad captain!_" I seethed into his surprised face. "You are the reason that I'm alive right now! You are the reason that I was able to save my village! That I was able to trust again! That I was able to live _free! _The way _I _want!"

Tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't stop them. I slumped to the deck, totally spent, and Luffy sat down with me.

"Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He said, looking at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's just… it's been a horrible past couple of days." I responded, quickly wiping the tears away. "And Tyson…"

"He would have been awesome to have on the crew." Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, you two would've gotten along great together. I'm sure he would've been all for playing those stupid games with you." My voice wavered, but I refused to cry again.

Tired, I laid back into the soft grass, gazing up at the night sky full of stars. I felt Luffy lay down beside me.

As I watched I saw an indistinct glowing shape cross the sky above us, sparkling like morning dew in the sun. Immediately I knew what it was, or more like _who _it was, what they were thinking, where they were going, and where they had been. I wasn't scared or shocked, it had felt so natural.

"I can see souls now." I blurted.

"Oh. How?" Was all Luffy said. I smiled. I knew _he_ wouldn't question it. I pointed to my hair, figuring he wouldn't get my wordy answer.

Without warning he reached his hand out and caressed the shining strand of silver hair.

"It's beautiful," he said as he tucked it behind my ear, hiding some of it's shimmering brilliance. "But not nearly as beautiful as you."

All I did was blink at him.

"Either I'm still dreaming, or I actually died back in the battle between me and Cezar." I said.

"Why would you think you were asleep, or dead?" Luffy asked cocking his head. God he was cute.

"Well you just called me _beautiful_."

"Yup."

"This isn't real then."

"Geez Nami, I didn't know you were so stupid."

"I'M NOT STUP-" I got out before Luffy was kissing me, effectively silencing the threat I was about to make. Soon I was melting like fondue all over the deck and Luffy was laughing at my expression.

"I missed you Nami."

Searching his face I noticed he was being dead serious. This was a side of Luffy I only got to see when he was battling intense enemies, so it made my heart flutter when I realized he found it important enough to use it on me.

"I missed everyone. But… I missed you most." I admitted, blushing furiously. In an instant the serious face was gone.

"Shishishi…" He laughed. I knocked the grin off his face, literally.

"And don't you _dare _tell anyone I said that!" I yelled.

"Nami~" He groaned, rubbing the lump on his head. In response I gave him a swift kiss and said:

"You'll be fine."

We laid there in the grass together, and eventually he found the courage to sneak his hand into mine. Keeping our eyes on the stars, I heard Luffy whisper:

"So does that mean when we die our souls can still be together?"

A memory of two souls dancing gracefully above the moonlit waves came to mind.

"Yes Luffy. Until the end of time."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, allowing myself to become aware of my surroundings once again. The scene outside had become too private for me to intrude upon any longer.<p>

I was greeted by the enthusiastic fawning of Cook-san, asking me whether I would enjoy another cup of tea. I replied yes and he swooned away.

Everyone seemed to be their cheerful selves once again. Sniper-kun was fabricating lies more fanciful than usual, and Doctor-san was even more enthralled than ever. Franky was downing Cola like it was going out of style, Swordsman-san was snoring happily with an empty bottle of sake in his hand, Cook-san was fussing over everyone with a smile on his face, while Brooke was weaving a melody throughout everyone's conversations.

"How wonderful it is that Nami~swan has been returned to us." Sanji sighed happily, gently placing my steaming cup of tea before me.

"And it was really no thanks to us, she ended up saving _our _hidesin the end." Said Usopp. Then he glanced at me nervously. "No offense to your plan or anything Robin."

"None taken. It was a poorly thought out plan but finely executed by all of you." I replied, sipping my tea.

"So, what was this bargain you made with Brooke to convince him to wear the dress? I meant to ask but we were kind of in the middle of something." Asked Franky curiously. I smiled into my cup.

"Simple: I let him see my panties."

Every jaw in the room beside Skeleton-san's dropped to the floor.

"WHY YOU SHITTY SACK OF BONES!" came the expected cry as Cook-san flew towards Brooke foot first.

I chuckled as they chased each other around the kitchen table, Sanji's leg catching the floorboards on fire.

It was good to have everything back to normal.

_La Fin_

* * *

><p>Hope it satisfied those of you waiting for a little LuNa action! It was bound to happen, because this is me we're talking about lol.<p>

Alright, so while I was writing this I got an idea. Either this can end right here, or I can keep going a little further. I would start a spin-off chapter story of this one, where Nami can now see souls and then somehow goes on an adventure because one of them asks her for help. It's a really rough outline of an idea, I know, but I want to know how many people would be interested in me continuing this a little further. Of course Luffy and Nami's relationship would also develop further in this too, and it'd be a little more fluffy than this one was.

So for the first time I'm going to attempt to make a poll (we'll see how _that _goes) and you can vote whether you'd like me to write another story connected to this one, or to just leave it at this. PLEASE vote! I need input, I'm insecure :/

So now that that's settled: please review!

l

l

V


End file.
